Dragon Treasure
by anime-queen46
Summary: Hiccup is just a little seven year old boy running away from his father's disappointment and meets a new friend hiding in the woods. Stoick is about to learn that one man's burden is another man's treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Que drum roll, I have had this story stuck in my head for like a month now so here it is FINALLY

* * *

Berk was once again in the middle of a torrential downpour and all its inhabitants were huddled inside their homes trying to stay dry and warm. One particular hut in the village however was having a harsher storm brew within it that easily rivaled the one happening outside.

Stoick the vast slammed his enormous fists onto the arm rest of his chair making the seven year old boy in front of him flinch as he scrunched his eyes shut. The village chief had a vein throbbing on his forehead indicating his rage but seemed to be desperately trying to keep it at bay.

"This is the absolutely stupidest thing you could have done Hiccup," he growled at his son.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," the shaggy haired boy mumbled as he stared at his feet.

"Well your accident cost us the catch," Stoick said harshly before he rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head in frustration at his child as he thought back to what happened.

That very afternoon when the sky was clear the chief had decided it was high time his son learned how to hunt for dragons that plagued their village. As the group of Vikings moved silently through the forest they could hear the growls of a nightmare and slowly approached it. Just as they were about to go in for the kill, Hiccup tripped over a root that had stuck out of the ground. Unable to catch the boy Stoick watched his son tumble into the clearing and into the sights of the dragon. Not much else could be done other than save the boy and watch as their prey flew off into the distance.

The walk home was a silent and angry one, when they got back to their home Stoick began his rant on everything that went wrong that day.

"Go to bed Hiccup, I can't even look at ya right now," the chief said furious.

"Dad I-"

"GO TO BED," Stoick roared at the small boy.

Hiccup tried desperately not to cry as he ran up the stairs but tears could easily be seen ready to fall from his big green eyes. Stoick watched the boy as he went and guilt consumed him seeing his son upset. His face didn't show it but inside he was conflicted on whether or not he should go and talk to his son but alas pride won the battle again.

"That was a bit harsh," Gobber said as he continued to sharpen his ax.

"_That_ was humiliating what happened today," the chief snapped back at his old friend.

"He's different Gobber, I don't know how much of a Viking that boy will be. He can't lift a weapon, he says the strangest things to me and always drawing and dreaming up impossible things. Ya know the other day he said to me_ 'Papa someday I'm gonna touch a cloud and see if its made of sheep's wool'_ I mean who says that?" Stoick ranted and Gobber only chuckled.

"Valka used to make up strange stories, clumsy to but ye loved her anyhow," Gobber replied.

Stoick could only sigh at the mention of his beloved wife, stolen from him and their infant son. He would never know what kind of dragon it was that carried her off that fateful night while protecting their child. Hiccup was all he had left of her now but as the years passed he soon looked at his son as more of a burden then a blessing from his wife.

"He's useless Gobber. He's my son so I love him but gods I fear what the future holds for a child like Hiccup," Stoick said sadly.

Unknown to both men Hiccup had heard everything the pair had been talking about since he had been told to go to bed. It was not a big house and Vikings did not have the term 'indoor voice' in their vocabulary so every hurtful word rang out loud and clear.

Hiccup could no longer stand his father's harsh words and decided he get out of the house even if it was just for a few hours to clear his head. He opened his window and to his relief it had stopped raining for the time being so he grabbed his bag and carefully climbed out the window and slowly made his way down to the ground. He took one last look at the house before running off into the forest.

**…**

_'This will have to do for now'_ the dragon thought to as he made a temporary home for himself inside a small cave in a cove.

He had no idea how long it had been since he escaped that wretched queen and the control she had over his mind. It was difficult leaving behind the others to do it but now freedom was his for the taking and he basked in the glory of being in control of his own life.

Perhaps now he could go on to find more of his kind, he knew they existed but they dispersed when the queen went mad and all that were left behind of the race known as Night furries were the hatchlings that could not be taken along. The night suddenly felt quite lonely as the skies opened up and dropped heavy rain onto the ground below making everything difficult to see through the curtain of rain.

Deciding to call it a night the dragon laid his head onto his paws before wrapping his wings around himself and began to drift off to sleep.

_**THUMP**_

_'What now?'_ the irritated dragon thought as his slumber was disturbed by something dropping into the cove.

The sound of movement and the smell of human put the dragon into a defensive position and the black creature stepped out of his 'home' to growl at the intruder.

_'No human will defeat me today'_ he thought as he growled louder to the offending presence.

When the Night furry finally found the source of the movement he was not expecting to find a baby human in his presence. He definitely was not expecting it to press itself against the wall of the cove and begin crying in distress when he roared at it.

The dragon was in shock, how had he become in this predicament where he was standing out in the middle of the rain with a terrified human hatchling barely out of infancy.

_'This is ridiculous'_ the dragon thought and was about to turn and leave when a scent reached his nostrils.

_'That smell, where is it coming from?'_ it wondered and took another sniff only to have the scent lead to the pathetic looking creature before him.

The little one before him smelt lost, sad and very much lonely. The dragon growled at himself for what he was about to do but he knew that he didn't have the heart to put the sad little creature of its misery.

_'Just until morning, then I'll send the hatchling on its way and be on mine.'_

* * *

that's it for now so please tell me what you think and I will update soon. Till next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

I am so blown away by how many people reviewed and have decided to follow this story. Thank you soooooo much :)

* * *

The Night furry tried approaching the tiny child but the human seemed to press itself more so into the rock face and tears continued to stream down its face. He had no idea how he was going to console the human when he could not speak to it, hatchlings in general were something very foreign to him. He was always the youngest among dragons on top of being the only hatchling to come out of its egg. He would never know why his brothers and sisters didn't hatch but he would always remember being lonely because there was no else like him.

_'I wonder if that is why he is lonely to'_ the dragon thought as he looked into its scared eyes and the Night furry saw himself in them.

Suddenly feeling determined the dragon puffed out his chest confidently and strode over to the child cowering in front of him. The child however had very different plans because every time the Night furry came closer it cried louder but when he stepped back the wailing would lessen.

Step forward.

_***loud cry***_

Step backward.

_***sniffles***_

Step forward.

_***loud cry***_

Step backward.

_***sniffles***_

Finally the Night furry sat down and huffed at the child making a very annoyed face at his lack of cooperation. He tapped his claws on the dirt trying desperately to think of a way to gain the boy's trust quickly so they could both get out of the rain.

_'What to do? What to do? hmm'_ he thought and an idea came to him and he felt silly for not thinking of it before.

Looking over at the creature it seemed distracted enough hiding its face its own chest that he could easily sneak over to it. He was about to do just that he realized he needed to seem less menacing in order to not scare it anymore then it was.

The dragon retracted his teeth into his gums and tried his best to hide his claws underneath his paws. Next he lowered his posture so he was closer to the ground and then slowly and silently walked over to hatchling. Using his wing to shield the child from the rain he watched as the human realized it was no longer being drenched, then it looked up at the wing stopping the rain from hitting it and finally at the beast in front of it.

The hatchling finally understood that the Night furry meant it no harm and gave the dragon a watery smile. The dragon tried to return the smile but thought he looked absolutely ridiculous showing nothing but his gums.

"You are a nice dragon?" the child asked slowly pulling away from the wall behind it.

_'That's right hatchling, nice dragon,'_ the Night Furry grunted in reply as he nodded his head up and down.

The human's face was unreadable as it considered something in its mind before it held out its hand to the dragon and slowly inched it closer to his nose. The Night furry was a bit confused at first but decided to play the human's trust game and moved his snout into the tiny hand offered in front of him and sniffed its palm.

_'There is another smell here, I like it'_ the dragon thought as he sniffed the child's wrist and all the way down his arm until finally he was sniffing the crook of its neck.

_'I smell innocence, purity and…..is that cod?'_

The dragon's nostrils attacked the spot on the child where he had smelt fish causing a strange growl to come out of the hatchling.

"Dragon, that tickles," the human said trying to push the dragon's face away from it.

When the beast pulled away he noticed the child shiver and he suddenly remembered that it was indeed still raining. Using his wing, he guided the little human towards where the cave was so they could both have shelter for the night.

When they got inside the cave the dragon watched curiously as the human began to gather little dry sticks in the cave into a pile and then took two of the sticks and began rubbing them against each other.

_'What is it doing?'_ the dragon wondered amused as the child continued to rub the sticks together and soon smoke began to appear.

_'Oh I see'_ he realized and then began to chuckle at the child's method of starting a fire. The hatchling noticed the beast laughing at it and quickly became annoyed.

"Hey, I don't see you starting a fire toothless dragon," the hatchling defended before sticking its tongue out at him.

The Night furry only huffed in amusement and used his snout to push the child back against the wall of the cave.

_'Watch and learn runt,'_ he grunted before turning his head towards the sticks and shot a fireball at it instantly illuminating the cave.

"Show off," the human grumbled as the Night Fury smiled victoriously.

The little human turned its attention to its pouch and pulled out something. The dragon gasped as he watched the human peel off its own hide off the bottom half of its body revealing soft undercoat before the child covered it up again with new dry furs. As the human, which he knew now was a boy, was repeating the process with his upper body the Night Furry took the opportunity to sniff at the pink flesh and noticed immediately how soft it was.

_'Human undercoats must be delicate to have to make their own furs'_ the dragon concluded.

"What's the matter with you toothless dragon? I'm just changing my clothes," the boy commented as if the dragon should already know this.

_'Why does he keep calling me toothless dragon?'_ he thought before he remembered that his teeth were still retracted.

_'Oh well, I've been called worse. When it comes from him I don't mind it but what to call him?_' the dragon wondered as he looked back at the boy who was now in dry furs and sitting by the fire. He walked over to where the child was and sat beside him enjoying the comfort and the company.

"Hey dragon," the boy said suddenly surprising the Night furry.

"Thank you for being nice to me, you are probably the closest to a friend I've ever had," he said gratefully and smiled at the dragon.

The Night furry looked over at the sincerity and sadness in that tiny smile and wondered how could such a kind hearted, trusting soul smell so lonely and sad. Without thinking the dragon stood up and stared down at the human before he nuzzled his cheek, the top of his head and down his neck making the child make the strange little growls again.

"Are you trying to cheer me up toothless dragon?" the boy asked as the funny little growls escaped him once more.

_'Yes, little one. I do not like your lonely smell it does not suit you at all,'_ the dragon thought as he nuzzled under the boy's arms, his sides and belly. Soon not only did the boy no longer smell sad and lonely but his growls seemed to grow tenfold.

"Ah! Toothless that tickles," the boy squealed only increasing the attack.

_'So those funny noises are your giggles are they? I like them'_ the Night furry thought completely ignoring the fact that the boy was calling him a silly name and continued tickling him.

_***Hic***_

_'What was that noise now?'_ wondered the dragon and looked down at the boy just in time to see him make the noise again.

_***Hic***_

"Thanks a lot Toothless, now I have hiccups," the boy said annoyed as he sat up and crossed his arms before another hiccup rose from his chest.

The dragon, now officially named Toothless, could not hold back his laughter at the noise coming from the boy giving him a glare.

"Well at least I live up to my name," the boy sighed as another hiccup escaped him.

_'Hiccup? That is what the humans call him?'_ Toothless thought as he observed the little boy stare at the fire.

_'Somehow, that name suits him'_ he decided.

Hiccup let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes indicating to the Night Furry that the boy was in need of some rest. The boy yelped in surprise when he felt himself being lifted off the ground by the back of his vest and carried over to the wall of the cave. Toothless plopped Hiccup down before lying down comfortably on his side. Reaching over for the child he was startled to see the little human was no longer where he put him and looked around until he noticed Hiccup lying on the ground curled into a little ball.

_'What do you think you are doing?'_ he growled at the child as he looked at him confused.

Toothless gave him an annoyed look as he opened up his wings and motioned for the boy to come over to him. Hiccup hesitantly sat up looking at the irritated dragon in front of him who had once again huffed at him to get his scrawny, little butt over to the dragon.

"Are you sure it's ok?" he mumbled at his new friend and smiled when he nodded in reply.

Hiccup quickly got back onto his feet and walked over to the dragon and yelped in surprise again when Toothless shot paws out and grabbed the child. Before he knew it Hiccup was wrapped snuggly in the dragon's paws and covered by his wings.

Toothless had a smile on his face as he laid to his head down and felt Hiccup squirm a little until he was comfortable and mumbled goodnight before he quickly drifted off to sleep. The dragon decided that he indeed liked this little creature and would be sad tomorrow when he would have to send his friend home to his kind.

**_'Who says you have to give him back?'_** a voice in the back of the dragon's head whispered.

_'His pack is waiting for him'_ the Night furry growled at it.

_**'You think a creature that smells that lonely was simply lost? They threw him away, silly humans don't realize what they lost. He's your treasure now, you found him'**_ the voice said.

Toothless had no response to give to his dragon instinct that was consumed with finding things to possess. The dragon suddenly found himself troubled as he stared at the sleeping human. Taking the boy to his home and going on his own way was what was best for them both but he knew that if he did do that his heart would miss this child greatly.

The Night Furry was in the middle of his self-debate when he felt something under his chin and found that whatever this sensation was it was making him feel relaxed. Looking for the source of his happiness he found Hiccup facing Toothless' chest still fast asleep while his right arm was flopped up near his chin with his tiny fingers subconsciously scratching his scales.

_'He must have felt my distress in his sleep'_ Toothless thought as he smiled and watched the boy cuddle closer into his chest. The dragon was in awe at how in just a few short hours this little human suddenly became his entire world and he could not imagine his life without him.

_'I will do what is best for him, if he wants me to stay I will stay with him'_ Toothless decided as he reached down and nuzzled the sleeping child before licking his cheek.

Letting out his own yawn Toothless laid his head down to rest for the night and tightened his hold on his friend as he to drifted off to sleep.

**…**

"HICCUP!"

Toothless was awoken by the cries of a creature yelling out his human's name, he looked down to see that the child was still fast asleep. The dragon had not realized how close the cries were until he looked up to see three humans standing outside his cave.

"Hiccup!" he heard the one human roar as he approached them when he saw the little boy in the dragon's grasp.

Hiccup groaned as he woke up to the sound of his name being called, he slowly opened his eyes to see Toothless' eyes had turned into slits and his hold had tightened as he growled at whatever he was staring at. Having just enough room to roll over he looked out to where the dragon was looking and was surprised at who he saw.

"Dad?"

* * *

That's all for now, just to be clear Toothless can't talk in this Hiccup is just really good at understanding him. Anyway please review I can't wait to hear what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe you all love this so much, I'm over the moon :) Thanks again everyone.

* * *

Stoick waved at his friend as he left before he shut the door for the night. He was exhausted not just from the day but life in general. He wondered what had happened to young Viking full of life he once was when he first became chief, married the woman of his dreams and witnessed the birth of his son. He smiled as he thought to that day, he had been terrified as they placed the tiny bundle in his arms but when his baby visibly relaxed at the sound of Stoick's voice, the young chief was in love with the tiny life he held in his hands.

_'Oh Hiccup, what am I to do with ya lad?'_ he thought as guilt consumed him from earlier that night.

With a heavy sigh Stoick made his way up the small staircase to where his son slept. When he entered the room the chief thought his heart had stopped when his eyes locked in on the empty bed and the open window.

"Hiccup," he said out loud hoping that his son would jump out from behind the door, but all that answered him was silence.

He didn't think twice as he bolted down the stairs and ripped open the doors before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the rain to the main hall where he knew his friend would be.

"GOBBER!" he cried as he swung the doors open surprising everyone in the hall.

The man in question stood up in shock with his drink in his hand and quickly approached his panicking friend.

"Stoick, what is it? Gods man yer actually shaking," Gobber asked.

Never In their 20 years as friends and brothers in battle had he ever seen Stoick the Vast ever look as disturbed as he was now.

"Gobber, its Hiccup….He's disappeared…..I have not even a clue where to look and…Oh gods what if he heard us talking," the chief ranted not even caring that his people were seeing him at his weakest.

"What is going on here?" Spitelout said running up to the pair concerned at seeing his older brother in despair.

"It seems Hiccup has disappeared. Its storming something fierce out there and we haven't any idea which way the lad would have gone," Gobber explained as he tried to calm his friend as well.

The room was silent all the Vikings looking at one another wondering what they should say to the man but it was Spitelout who was brave enough to step forward and say what they were all thinking.

"Stoick, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. We could all see how upset you were with the lad and maybe this is the gods telling ya that being a Viking was not his fate," the man explained.

"THE GODS BE DAMNED THEN, HE IS MY SON. IF ANYONE TAKES HICCUP FROM ME IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY AND I WILL FIND HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP," he roared at his little brother who only smiled back.

"If it were my boys, I'd be saying the same thing," Spitelout said before turning to the crowd.

"Alright ya drunks, sober up! We need a search party so wake up the village," Stoick's second in command to them.

"Thank you brother," the chief said gratefully to Spitelout squeezing his shoulder.

"I am always with you Stoick," he replied.

The crowd that grew was an impressive size standing out in the rain waiting for Stoick's orders. The people of the village were extremely loyal to their chief and knew that if it were any one of them or their children he would be the first to organize the search party. Stoick separated them into four groups so that he had people searching the forest in every direction and left one small group of older children to search the village itself just in case.

The people of Berk searched through the night long after the rain had stopped and the sun had risen into the sky. Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout were all calling out the boy's name and inspecting everything when they came across a cove.

As they got closer they noticed it was definitely deep and Hiccup would have a hard time climbing down it in good weather. Not to take a chance that he didn't fall in the three men climbed down to get a better look and continued calling out for Hiccup.

The chief walked around combing the area in search of the little boy as his heart sank more and more. He breathed in deeply as he felt tears sting his eyes as he continued his search at the thought of never seeing his son again.

_'Hiccup please don't disappear, tell me you're nearby'_ Stoick thought to himself as he rubbed at his eyes when he heard his friend call over to him.

"What is it Gobber?" he asked as he jogged over to him and his brother.

Gobber held a finger up to his lips with a deadly serious expression on his face and pointed towards a cave. The chief's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the fearsome Night Fury from legend but what scared him more than being seen by the creature was seeing his tiny son unconscious in the beast's grasp.

"HICCUP!" he cried in concern and tried to run at the cave to behead the beast that dare lay a paw on his child.

"Stoick stop!" Gobber cried as he held back his friend.

"You dare keep me from my son," Stoick hissed at his friend.

"I keep ya from getting him killed Stoick," Gobber replied.

Stoick looked between his friend and the spot where Hiccup lay unmoving wanting nothing more than destroy the dragon.

"What are ya talking about Gobber?" he asked slightly calmer.

"Do ya remember the tales of dragons being possessive creatures and ferociously protective with their treasures? Well in those tales it was rare but not unlikely for a dragon to possess a human as one if it felt it was pure of heart," Gobber explained.

"Are ya telling me that…..that the beast thinks my son belongs to him?" the chief asked feeling the anger rise in him again.

"Look at him Stoick, Hiccup is completely unharmed right now. That dragon thinks he's protecting him from us," the man said trying to speak logic to his friend.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone including the dragon remained silent as they listened to the little boy in question begin to move around before his tiny head popped up. The boy looked surprised as his eyes locked onto his father's.

"Dad?" he said.

"I'm here son, are you alright?" he called to his child.

He was relieved when he saw the child nod back in response but now he was at a loss of what to do about the situation they were in. He knew the tales of dragon treasure well, he knew that if a dragon felt the treasure was in a position where it could not be protected by it, the dragon would actually destroy the treasure itself to prevent anyone else from having it.

"What do we do?" Spitelout asked his brother completely lost on how to approach the situation.

**…**

Toothless had been watching the men intently since he noticed their and arrival, he felt disappointment in himself for not noticing them sooner as he stared them down with a menacing expression. He was not taking the chance that these humans were not part of his hatchlings tribe out searching for him.

_'If they so much as touch a hair on his head I'll rip out their still beating hearts'_ he swore to himself.

The dragon felt his heart clench when he felt the boy moving beneath him as the child slowly woke from his slumber.

_'Please little one, don't wake up yet'_ he pleaded to Hiccup hoping to resolve this before they noticed the child.

Hiccup did not hear his pleas and slowly opened his big green eyes and looked over at the humans in surprise.

"Dad?" he said out loud.

_'Dad? Dad means caretaker. Does that mean my human is leaving already?'_ Toothless thought sadly as he watched the different expressions dance across the child's face. Bracing himself for the inevitable goodbye in which we would have to watch Hiccup leave him and run to his parent.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked his father sadly pushing himself closer into the dragon's warm chest.

_'That I wasn't expecting'_ The Night Fury thought surprised.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I go to check on ya and your room is empty, I have no clue where you are, I have the whole tribe looking for ya as I'm losing my mind and I find you kidnapped by a dragon. Why do you think I'm here?" the large Viking demanded.

_'Excuse me?'_ Toothless growled as he gave the man an annoyed look for his ridiculous statement. First of all dragons don't kidnap they hunt. Second, if they were going to kidnap someone they sure as hel weren't going to do it in the middle of a storm thank you very much.

As Toothless inwardly scolded the man on his lack of dragon knowledge he noticed that his little friend had suddenly become quiet, as if scared to answer the man.

"I heard you," Hiccup mumbled.

"What?" the chief replied confused.

"Last night, I heard what you said to Gobber," the child explained with a sad expression as his eyes locked onto his father's shocked ones.

"Hicc-"

"NO!" Hiccup cried as tears suddenly filled his eyes.

"You said I humiliated you….y-you said I'd never be the Viking you wanted me to be…"

"Son, I didn-"

"The worst part was that you said I was useless….you said you only loved me because you had to," Hiccup managed to get out through his tears.

Toothless had heard enough; from the moment the boy started naming off what the man had said about him his claws were digging into the soil to stop him from clawing the man's face.

_'Stupid human, how dare you say such things to my hatchling and make him feel inadequate'_ the Night Fury growled at the man. The Viking man may not understand the language of the dragons but he will feel the wrath of one.

"Hiccup please I was-"

"**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**" Toothless cried silencing everyone in the cove.

He was now completely on all four of his paws and standing defensively over the wide eyed boy and glaring dangerously at the man.

"Brother, I think its best we step back," Spitelout said putting his hand on his brother's chest to push him back with him.

_'Yes human step back, step very far back'_ the dragon hissed.

"I'm not leaving here without Hiccup," he hissed back in reply.

He heard the dragon roar again behind him and when he looked at it, the beast had its wings expanded out with a look to kill written on his face making him look as menacing as possible.

"Listen to me Stoick, that dragon isn't giving us a choice. Right now you've pissed it off plenty enough to be capable of anything so back off," Gobber said as he forced Stoick back.

The Viking chief found himself in a situation where for the first time as chief where he had no idea how to fix the problem. What disturbed him more was the person he wronged most was the same small person he wanted to protect the most and he didn't know how to make it right. For now he would have to trust in his enemy of all things to watch out for his child while he earned his love back without insulting his pride.

_'Screw pride'_ Stoick thought to himself as he looked over to his son's tearstained face.

"Hiccup," he called to the boy.

"W-what?" the boy replied between sobs.

"I'm coming back for you son. I know you're angry and upset with me and ya have the right, but I swear on my honor Hiccup I'll earn back your faith in me and earn the right to be called your dad," Stoick swore trying not to let his voice break.

_'We'll see how good your honor is human'_ Toothless thought doubtfully.

"Hiccup," Stoick called his son's name once more when he didn't reply to him.

"Ya Dad," a tiny voice responded.

"I love ya son," he said catching the humans off guard. In all their time that they knew Stoick the Vast, his pride would never let him declare such things where others could hear him. The chief's face showed his fear that this was the wrong decision until heard it.

"Love you to Dad."

Yes, maybe even for someone who had sinned as greatly as Stoick the Vast had could be given a second chance to redeem themselves. At least that's what the Viking chief was telling himself and he would have hope as long as he still had a place in Hiccup's heart.

* * *

All done for now please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Umm holy crap I'm speechless you guys seriously have me blushing by your amazing feedback. You have no idea how happy this makes me and I hope you all keep enjoying what I write. Much love xoxoxo. P.S. this chapter is dedicated to my nieces having their birthday this week, my beautiful girls are already 12 and 15 if you can believe it.

* * *

Hiccup watched as his father reluctantly walked away with his uncle and Gobber, it wasn't until they were out of sight that the little boy let his tears fall. As much as he was mad at him for the things he said the night before he didn't want him to go away and he already missed him. Toothless heard the sniffles and in a split second went from kill mode to lying down to Hiccup's eye level concerned for the child now in his care.

_'Hatchling don't be sad, why are you sad? I'm here'_ Toothless cooed as he nuzzled the boy gently trying to console him.

"I miss daddy," Hiccup whimpered as he curled up into the dragon's chest.

The Night Fury's heart broke at the sight before him and thought frantically of how to console his tiny friend. All he could do was let Hiccup cry out his frustrations and curse the human that hurt the hatchling and cursed himself for not being able to do anything about it. Finally after a while Hiccup's sobs had subsided and the child simply took comfort in the warmth of the dragon he was leaning against.

Hiccup felt something soft brush against his hair and he looked up to see big green eyes staring into his intently as if he was looking for something.

_'How do I make your smile come back little one?'_ Toothless thought as he stared into the child's eyes before an idea came to him.

The Night Fury retracted his teeth before his mouth formed into a grin showing off his gummy smile to Hiccup. When he managed to get a ghost of a smile on the boy's tiny face, Toothless became excited and licked his friend's face. When he managed to get a small giggle out of Hiccup the dragon continued his assault as more giggles rose from the human's chest.

"Knock it off you crazy lizard," Hiccup laughed.

Toothless only grinned as he watched the disgruntled human wipe the drool off of his face, before sticking his tongue out at him.

_'That's more like it, this human has spirit for one so small'_ Toothless thought as he chuckled at the child.

The moment was interrupted when a strange noise filled the air and the Night Fury knew right away who the culprit was. He gave Hiccup a strange look as the boy returned a very bashful smile and chuckled.

_'What is with these creatures and their funny noises?'_ the dragon wondered as he heard the sound again found it was coming from Hiccup's stomach.

"Toothless, I'm hungry," Hiccup said sheepishly.

If Toothless could have smacked himself in the head he would have in that moment. Of course his human would be hungry it was already late when he had stumbled across the child and probably too preoccupied to think about his stomach.

_'C'mon you, breakfast time'_ the Night Fury grunted as he walked behind Hiccup and pushed on his back to get him moving with his snout.

The pair walked out to the lake that sat in the cove just outside of the cave and looked down to see if they could see any fish inside. Toothless grinned when he saw a cod swimming by and concluded that there must be an opening that led to the sea under the water. Turning towards Hiccup he noticed the boy squatting dangerously close to the water's edge and used his wing to promptly push him back onto his bottom.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

_'You were making me nervous hatchling, I do not know if your kind can swim'_ the dragon growled at the boy before turning his attention to the water once more.

Toothless once again saw some fish swimming close enough to the surface of the water that his head could reach and grab them with his teeth. Patiently he waited until just the right moment before grabbing for the cod and ripping it out of the water with a splash. He was feeling quite proud of his trophy and its size when he heard a small splash behind him.

_'Hiccup'_ he thought thinking the worst and turned around quickly to find the human child kneeling at the edge of the water.

He had his sleeves pulled back and his tongue sticking out in concentration as he dove his hands into the cold water and clapping them together before pulling them out disappointed. Toothless felt a new kind of pride grow inside him as he watched the boy repeat the process trying to copy the dragon's moves.

_'You're going to have to be quicker than that little one'_ the Night Fury grunted in amusement.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked innocently.

The dragon couldn't miss the look of admiration the child had grown for him and knew that where ever and whenever the dragon went this child would surely follow like a little duckling. Toothless loved the idea of teaching his little human something and walked over and squatted beside the child.

_'Watch carefully'_ he grunted at the boy who watched him in fascination.

Toothless looked into the water until he found another fish and waited once again for the opportunity to strike and grabbed the fish between his teeth and threw it with the other. Hiccup's eyes lit up when he saw his friend succeed at grabbing the fish and decided he wanted to give it another try. The human looked into the lake and waited patiently for a fish to come to him but since he didn't have teeth he would have to use his hands.

_'That's it Hiccup, just be patient'_ Toothless encouraged as he saw the boy's fingers itching to catch the fish.

When the moment was right Hiccup shot his hands into the water and pulled out the fish that was a fairly good size. He squealed with delight as it thrashed in his hands and he quickly threw it on the grass with the others.

"I did it," he mumbled to himself before he looked up at Toothless with a grin going from ear to ear.

"I did it! Did you see me? I caught that all by myself and I didn't even fall in the water!" the boy cheered ecstatic with what he had just accomplished throwing his arms up in the air and spinning around.

_'Yes, I saw very good'_ Toothless grunted as he chuckled at the silly boy celebrating his victory.

"Thank you! You're a great teacher Toothless" Hiccup said as he ran up to the dragon and threw his tiny arms around his neck.

It was then that it hit the Night Fury, he had taught the boy something. Hiccup's new found confidence and skill that he would carry with him for the rest of his life was there because Toothless had showed him how to do it and believed he could accomplish it.

"I wanna do it again!" Hiccup's excited yell distracted the dragon from his thoughts.

'Don't we have enough fish?' Toothless groaned as he followed the bouncing child.

"Just one more for good luck and then we can eat," Hiccup said when he heard his friend groan making the dragon wonder if his human secretly knew the language of his kind.

The human caught another fish quicker this time and once again squealed in excitement of his new abilities and ran over to the proud dragon to show off his hunt.

_'I'm proud of you hatchling, you did very well'_ the Night Fury purred as he laid his head on the child's.

Together the pair of misfits went and collected sticks so that a fire could be started and Hiccups's fish could be cooked. Toothless still found it strange that humans needed to cook their food but from how the boy explained it to him, if he didn't cook the fish it would hurt his stomach. The Night Fury watched in amusement as his little human ate his fish looking so proud of himself with the big smile on his face.

_'A month ago I would have thought you mad if you told me this is where I'd end up'_ he thought as he remembered his time under the queen's control.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The Night Fury flew through the sky covering the other dragons while they stole the necessary resources they needed to please their queen. He took great pride in knowing he had never been seen by a human and he meant to keep it that way. The fear the humans had in him were based off something they had never witnessed making him a terrifying enemy._

'We have what we need, let's go'_ the Nightmare called before it flew off in the direction of their home on Dragon Island._

_It was a silent flight home minus the sounds of the sheep and cows trapped in the grasp of the many dragons going to the same place. When they arrived back everyone dropped their offerings down the hole where their queen resided. The last one to give an offering was a terrible terror who dropped down a small rabbit into the hole. Toothless watched as it fell and then his eyes went wide when he watched the queen jump out of nowhere and made a grab for the terror, without a second thought he shot a small fireball at the enormous beast hitting her square in the jaw._

'How dare you'_ she hissed at the Night Fury._

'How dare_ you_. You are supposed to be our queen but your people are starving and you've reduced yourself to cannibalism!'_ the black dragon roared back at her._

_The queen roared out in rage before she leaped at the Night Fury but he was quicker and flew off only glancing back once at the others he was reluctantly leaving behind._

'I will find a way to free you my friends, I promise'_ he swore as he set on his new adventure._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Toothless was still determined to save the others under the queen's control but that would require assistance, an army. He had no idea where the other dragons would have flown off to but they would be his only hope to defeat the queen. The Night Fury was pulled by his thoughts when he felt something jump on his back and wrap itself around his neck.

"Toothless, are you sad?" a tiny voice said near his ear making him smirk.

The Night Fury tilted his head forward causing Hiccup to flip over the dragon's head and land on his back laughing.

_'How can I possibly be sad with you around'_ he purred at the giggling child staring up at him.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as the dragon and the human child played in the cove and explored the forest around them. It wasn't until sunset when they arrived back at the cave but when they walked to the entrance they found a surprise waiting for them.

The Night Fury approached the basket and sniffed it before realizing it had food in it. Hiccup walked over curiously and looked inside for himself and on top of the food there was a blanket, extra clothes and a plush Viking. The little boy picked up the plushy and hugged it to his chest protectively knowing who left the basket for him.

"I miss daddy," he mumbled as he looked up at Toothless.

The dragon couldn't help but acknowledge that the human was off to a good start with the child but he had a long way to go before he'd allow him to come near his hatchling anytime soon. Looking back over at the child in question he was still clutching his toy as if it would somehow make the Viking appear. Toothless sighed heavily before nudging the boy's shoulder and was caught off guard when Hiccup clung on to his neck and refused to let go.

_'How starved for affection are you?'_ he wondered.

At least the hatchling wasn't crying, it seemed he just needed to know that someone was there and that he wasn't all by himself.

_'Don't worry he promised to make it better, he won't let you down….at least for his sake he better not'_ Toothless purred to the tiny boy making him relax.

Toothless picked Hiccup up by his vest and carried him into the cave before settling down with the boy in his paws held close to his chest. The dragon realized that for now the downfall of the queen would have to wait because the hatchling was simply in more need of his attention then she deserved.

He stared down at the sleeping boy affectionately before he himself was about to lay down for the night when the sound of flapping wings caught his attention.

_'Is this gonna happen every night now?'_ Toothless thought irritably as he looked out and suddenly became defensive.

_'What do you want?'_ he growled at the Nightmare approaching him and his human.

_'You didn't really think she'd let you go so easily did you?'_ the dragon replied back earning him a growl.

_'I came to warn you, there was a raid in the human village and it was overheard that you got yourself a treasure. It got back to the queen and now she wants what's yours, I suggest you either take the human back where you found it or destroy it before she takes it for herself'_ the Nightmare explained.

Toothless was furious with the queen, how dare she threaten his hatchling and think she would not be punished for it. Now more than ever he was ready to destroy her for her treachery.

_'Why are you telling me this?'_ he questioned the dragon before him.

_'You were the only one who was brave enough to stand up to her, we need you'_ The Nightmare explained to the confused dragon.

_'We?'_ Toothless asked.

_'Yes, we are many, all of us in fact want to see the queen fall. We've tried to appear less suspicious and even sent out others for help and told the queen they were executed for treason. We are willing to help you protect your treasure and in return you help us get our freedom. What say you Night Fury?'_ said the Nightmare feeling uneasy by the Night Fury's silence.

_'I am with you, for now say nothing until your scouts return. Bring me any information you can only when you can, please do not risk yourself until we fight'_ Toothless explained finally and received a nod from the other dragon before it went to leave.

_'Nightmare'_ Toothless called as it turned to leave and it turned to look at him once more.

_'Thank you'_ he said.

The Nightmare gave him a grateful toothy grin before taking off into the night leaving Toothless alone with a sleeping Hiccup and his thoughts.

* * *

Ok guys that's it for now and once again thank you all a million times over, your kind words are what I read every morning and evening and they inspire me to write. Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you all :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well it seems there is a new birthday to celebrate, I dedicate this chapter to my two new beautiful twin nieces. Brianna and Jacquelyn were born yesterday morning quite suddenly and two months early (hence the delay). Please send positive thoughts and prayers to my sister and her girls because they were born so tiny they need help breathing.

* * *

"How did I get roped into this?" Astrid asked herself irritated as she walked through the forest following the directions Chief Stoick had given her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Stoick asked all of the villagers if anyone would be brave enough to do a quest for him. After learning of the situation between his son and the dragon none stepped forward assuming Stoick wanted them to slay the beast._

_"None would be stupid enough to take on Stoick's quest," Astrid's father said._

_"If it was our child, would you not see to it that you did everything in your power to get her back," Astrid's mother sneered back in reply._

_"That would require a child worth getting back. Give me a son and we'll have a different conversation," the man stated clearly not caring that is daughter was right there._

_"You're right dad you should have a son to save," Astrid piped up shocking her parents as she turned around and glared at her father._

_"Cause I don't need saving," she added before tossing her new ax over her shoulder and walked over to Stoick to accept his quest making her mother proud and her father furious._

**_END OF FLASHABCK_**

Astrid smirked as she recalled how she stood up to her father, it was the first time she had ever done something so bold. Up until now the six year old had done everything in her power to earn her father's love and approval but realized in that she would never have it unless she was a boy.

_'Screw him I'm gonna prove a girl can be the best Viking on the island'_ she thought determined as she marched on towards her destination.

Besides wanting to put her father in his place there was also the fact that she respected Chief Stoick more than any other person she knew. As far as Hiccup was concerned she didn't know how to feel about him, he was scrawny and a little weird but he never treated her different cause she was a girl either.

Speaking of Hiccup, there he was in the cove. He was hiding behind a tree and he looked like he was hiding from something. Astrid gasped when she saw the black dragon sniffing around close to where the boy was hiding. Thinking quickly the girl dropped the basket and grabbed a rock before chucking it in the opposite direction of where Hiccup was and then ducked down so he wouldn't see her. She slowly peeked up and saw the confused dragon walking off that direction before she ran around to where Hiccup was.

"Psst, up here," she whispered getting his attention.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Ya, don't worry I distracted it for you. There's a shallower spot over there to climb out," Astrid explained pointing to where she was talking about.

The girl didn't notice that when the black dragon didn't find the source of that noise he became suspicious and opened his ears to any other odd noises. When he heard the whispering he flew out of the cove and quietly snuck around finding the human leaning over the edge and talking to his hatchling.

"Umm Astrid…" Hiccup tried to warn her but Toothless' growl got to her first.

The girl whipped around only to come face to face with the irritated dragon and screamed at him in surprise. Caught off guard Toothless stumbled back and had just enough time to give his head a shake before Astrid managed to find another rock and threw it at the dragon so she could grab her ax and held it in front of her.

"Astrid stop!" she heard Hiccup say and turned around confused.

The Night Fury took advantage of the distraction and went to swipe the ax out of the human's hands but ended up sending her flying over the edge of the short drop.

"oof" he heard from below and walked over to the edge to see that the new human had fallen on top of his.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked in a tone that sounded terrified and furious at the same time.

"Toothless is my friend, we were just playing a game," the boy explained quickly knowing the legend of Astrid's fury.

"Toothless?" she asked.

"Toothless," Hiccup replied calmly pointing behind her.

The blond haired girl turned around to see a mouthful of teeth growling at her and gazed hesitantly behind her to Hiccup with a look that said 'you should not name things.'

"Toothless, its ok this is Astrid, she's from my village," Hiccup said one wrapping arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and the other he held out in front him, letting the dragon know to keep his distance.

"Hold your hand out," Hiccup whispered to the girl.

Reluctantly the blond Viking held out her hand and closed her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen. Before she knew it Astrid could feel a scaly snout on the palm of her hand and felt it stay there for several minutes before it left.

Toothless didn't mind this human's smell but it was definitely very different from the scent of his hatchling. This girl smelt strong, confident and loyal but like his human she had a slight smell of desperately needing to feel accepted.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup said before Toothless snorted at her.

"I'll take your word for it," she replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Hiccup asked suddenly curious about her appearance.

"Your dad needed help, he's been coming here early in the morning to bring you stuff and then staying up really late to help the village. Nobody would help him so I said I would," Astrid explained pointing to the basket above them.

Without a second thought Toothless flew up and found the basket just a little further from the spot where he found the girl and brought it down to Hiccup. As the boy looked in the basket to see what was inside the dragon looked back at the girl with a suspicious glare.

"Umm….I'm sorry about screaming in your face…and hitting you with a rock," Astrid said to the Night Fury as she rubbed the back of her head.

_'As you should'_ he growled back.

Astrid stepped back and looked away suddenly not liking that the big dragon was staring at her so intently.

"Umm I think I should go, mama will be mad if I'm late," she said turning to leave and Hiccup's head shot up when he saw her climbing up out of the cove.

"Don't even think about it Toothless," he called behind him knowing the dragon would sneak a fish as he went to catch up to the girl.

"Astrid, wait," he said as she climbed to the top and looked over the edge to the older boy below.

"Thanks for trying to rescue me today….even if it was from a crazy lizard," he said making the other girl smile.

"No problem," she replied. As she stared down he looked like he wanted to ask her something else but was afraid to ask.

"Hey Astrid, are we friends?" he asked finally gathering the courage to do it.

Astrid was surprised by the question and took a minute to quietly ponder what Hiccup had asked her. Finally after a few minutes she looked back down to the visibly anxious boy.

"Ya I guess that's alright," she replied before getting up to leave.

"Bye you guys," she said as she waved and walked back home.

The Night Fury didn't miss the huge grin that spread across the boy's face at the news that he now had a new friend to play with. He couldn't help but smile back at seeing his hatchling so happy but he didn't know if he liked the idea of sharing his friend with the other girl. For the last couple of days he had been able to keep the boy all to himself and now this new human was going to cut in on them. Although he had to admit the hatchling was very brave to stand up to him when she thought she had to protect the boy from him.

"I like that Astrid is our friend," Hiccup said smiling as he continued to dig in the basket.

_'Our?'_ the dragon wondered giving his human an odd look.

The boy kept going through the contents of the basket when he stopped to look at something before pulling it out to show the dragon. Hiccup pulled a dagger out covered in a simple design on the handle.

"Wow, maybe I can use this to hunt," Hiccup said out loud admiring the gift from his father.

_'Yes, and perhaps protect you'_ Toothless thought and then an idea occurred.

Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? One of the baskets contained a strange flat object with material on the back. He had seen the humans use it in battle before to protect their bodies but he could perfect it for his hatchling.

Hiccup watched Toothless curiously as he walk off into the cave and then walk out holding the shield his father had given to him and got up to get it back. Toothless saw him coming and took off running around the cove dodging the little boy who was chasing him. The dragon didn't understand why the boy was chasing him, he was only going make the thing useful for him.

"I TOLD YOU THAT ISN'T A THROWING TOY," he yelled.

If anyone had showed up that very second they would have seen a fearsome black dragon running away in confusion from a toothpick of a human child around their home by the lake. Finally the little boy got tired and stopped to catch his breath as he watched the dragon run off out of the cove with his prize.

"FINE KEEP IT THEN, YOU SCALY THIEF" he cried after his friend as he watched him disappear.

It was not strange that Toothless would fly up and disappear for a few hours to find something for them to eat. Hiccup knew he never really went far because he could hear him hunting for rabbits and other small creatures in the bushes. With a huff Hiccup stormed off into the cave and sat down before crossing his legs and arms in a pout.

**…**

_'He'll love it'_ the Night Fury thought as he rushed back to his hatchling.

When he returned back to the cove he found it eerie quiet, he sniffed the air for any indication that there were any intruders but found none. Looking around to where all his hiding spots were Toothless still couldn't find Hiccup which only left the cave. He peeked inside and found the child still pouting in the corner of the cave.

"I'm still mad at you," Hiccup said irritated making the dragon grumble.

The Night Fury walked over to the child and as the little boy gave him his undivided attention he brought his tail around to show Hiccup his gift making the child gasp. There was his shield but instead of the painted designs that were there before, it was covered in beautiful black scales that seemed to shimmer in the light of the setting sun.

"Toothless, are these your scales?" Hiccup asked running a hand over the shield.

_'Yes, it'll keep you safe'_ Toothless explained nuzzling the top of his head.

The scales of a Night Fury could only be weakened by the flame of another Night Fury so it was not difficult to weld his shed scales onto the flat round piece of wood. He had given his human the best possible protection from other dragons if by some misfortune the little boy left his side.

_'The next thing will be his training'_ Toothless thought not taking any chances with the queen after his hatchling.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said getting the dragon's attention.

"Thanks for looking out for me," the boy said smiling at his friend gratefully.

_'No problem hatchling'_ the dragon grunted back.

_'Alright enough of this mush'_ Toothless growled shooting a fireball at pile of wood that Hiccup had set up while waiting for the dragon.

"Now we eat?" the boy asked excitedly.

_'Now we eat'_ Toothless confirmed with a nod before pulling up two rabbits with his tail.

"Yay" Hiccup cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

I loved the idea of a spunky 6 year old Astrid and sort of made my own version of why she is a such a passionate viking but at the same time make her childlike. Anyway please review and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful ideas and kind, supportive words.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone thank you all so much for wonderful reviews and my family and I appreciate your thoughts and prayers for my sister and her girls. It is very much appreciated that you were all so patient for this chapter :)

* * *

Toothless slowly opened his eyes as we woke up, he smirked as he saw his human hatchling softly snoring in his paws. It had now been roughly a week since the child was placed in his care and the Night Fury had gotten a pretty good routine going for them. He got up leaving the boy to sleep before he started a fire and walked out of the cave and laying just outside of it to wait. Now normally he would go out to hunt for their breakfast but in the past few days he found himself being spoiled.

"Omf" a tiny voice said following a loud thump.

The Night Fury casually looked over to where the source of the sound had come from and was not surprised to see that the intruder was the little blond hatchling. She knelt in front of him and gave him a nice scratch under his chin just as Hiccup had shown her.

"Morning Toothless," she greeted before rummaging in the basket and pulled out a massive cod that he was surprised she had carried.

"I snuck it when the fisherman turned around," she explained giving him a wink before offering him the gift which he happily took gently from her tiny hands.

Toothless had gotten used to the little girl's presence since their meeting just a short while ago and by Hiccup's request had gotten to know her. Astrid, as he heard his human call her, seemed to be grateful for the dragon's tolerance and in return for his kindness had started bringing him any extra fish she could sneak.

_'Alright I'll admit it, she's not awful'_ the Night Fury thought as he ate the fish.

Astrid smiled as she watched the dragon enjoy his breakfast before she walked over to the cave listening to the snores of Hiccup.

"I can't believe he's still asleep," Astrid said amused.

_'Not for long'_ Toothless thought to himself as a smirk made its way to his face.

The Night Fury swallowed the rest of the fish before casually walking back into the cave, Astrid watched in curious amusement as she watched him disappear and then laughed when she heard a tired whine come out of her new friend.

"Toothless that's gross," Hiccup moaned as he walked out wiping dragon drool off of his face.

_'Well that's what you get'_ Toothless snickered as he followed behind his hatchling.

The pair helped Astrid pick up the basket and carry it back over to the fire inside the cave so they could cook the rest of the edible contents of the basket. Astrid had already started putting the fish on sticks and putting them over the fire as Hiccup dug through the basket to see what else was in there. He found some extra clothing that Stoick had women in the village make for him, noting that he had them made bigger in case he had grown when something slipped out of them. Looking down at the object he realized it was a medallion that he had seen his father wear everyday as long as he could remember. Stoick had told him that Gobber made it for him the day Hiccup was born to celebrate his new found fatherhood.

_'I wear it with pride because I am honoured that your mother gave you to me'_ he remembered his father would say to him as he let Hiccup hold the medallion with the symbol of Odin before he went to sleep.

It would be a lie if he said he had not been thinking about his father and wondered if he had been taking care of himself without Hiccup there to remind him to eat or even come home. Toothless watched as the boy looked at the trinket with a look of longing as he traced the design of strange markings on it.

"They miss each other," Astrid said sitting beside the dragon.

"The chief has the same look on his face when he holds the medallion of Odin," she said when he raised his head with curiosity.

"I don't know if you understand this but that medallion is what the men of the village receive upon becoming a father for the first time to show their pride of their children. Odin loved his children, they were powerful and made him proud, and mama says the chief has been wearing it since the day Hiccup was born," the little girl explained to the dragon.

'I understand very well. I am keeping the child from his parent knowing that I would destroy anyone who would think of taking Hiccup from me' Toothless thought a bit heart broken.

A sad Hiccup was not a sight the dragon liked to see on a normal basis but the fact that his human was sad and he was the cause of it made it ten times worse. The thought of returning his precious friend scratched at his brain once more but the idea would hurt his heart every time it came to mind.

'It would be safer for him among his people, the queen would lose interest if she found out he was no longer in my possession…but I could never forgive myself if he was harmed in one of the raids' he debated in his head.

"Toothless? I'm sorry, did I make you sad?" Toothless heard the girl say and turned to see her concerned blue eyes staring at him.

_'I will be fine'_ he assured her before Hiccup called over to tell them the fish was ready.

_'Now come we are wasting the day in here'_ he grunted to the children after they finished their breakfast and led them outside with his wings.

"Alright pushy," Astrid said as she glared at the dragon.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" she asked Hiccup once they were outside.

"HIDE AND GO SEEK," Hiccup said immediately.

They all agreed and Toothless was voluntold to go first by the children and grumbled as he walked into the cave to wait for the signal that he was ready. It always felt like cheating for him since he could always hear where the child went.

"Can you hold your breath for a long time?" Astrid asked as she looked at the water.

"Ya why?" Hiccup replied.

"Follow me," Astrid said as she went over to the water and carefully lowered herself into the lake not making a sound as she did so.

Hiccup grinned as he followed her lead and slowly lowered himself into the water just as Astrid did and called over to Toothless that they were ready before they quietly submerged themselves completely. The dragon came out unimpressed as always until something unsettling was brought to his attention.

_'Why can't I smell them?'_ he asked himself as he looked around sniffing everything frantically.

The children quietly popped their heads out of the water trying desperately not to laugh at the sight of the confused Night Fury. They quickly ducked their heads back into the water when they saw him turn around, missing the terrified look on the dragon's face.

_'Where are they?'_ he thought getting scared.

_'Hiccup!'_ he growled out to the cove.

_"Get out here right now I surrender!"_ he demanded.

"Here we are!" the little boy popped his head out of the water when he couldn't hold his breath anymore with Astrid not far behind both laughing.

Toothless was to shocked to move, he wanted to yell at him for scaring him so bad but instead he ran over and ripped the boy out of the water by his vest before wrapping his paws and wings around him protectively. Astrid climbed out of the water confused by the dragon's actions and went over to make sure everything was alright.

"Astrid, I think you are a little too good at this game," the boy giggled from his protector's embrace.

_'So it was your clever idea to scare the dragon out of his mind'_ Toothless thought as he glared at her.

The girl just smiled at him feeling quite proud of herself for out smarting the dragon at his own game before they all hear thunder rumbling.

"Again," Astrid groaned before she ran for the rock wall.

She had become pretty good at climbing in and out of the cove but with the coming down so hard and so fast the girl found it more difficult than usual. As she grabbed for one of the rocks she let out a surprised gasp when the loose rock gave way and the girl started to fall. Toothless was already at the bottom ready to catch Astrid when she landed.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked running up to them.

Astrid hissed as she touched the bump on her head before nodding to her friend. Rolling over so that she was sitting on Toothless' back she reached forward and scratched under the dragon's chin.

"And here I thought you didn't like me," she said with a smirk as she hugged the dragon.

_'I don't, I keep you around because you bring food'_ the dragon huffed as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Awww does the big bad dragon not wanna admit he loves us," she teased in a tone as if talking to a baby.

The Night Fury turned his head and glared at the giggling hatchling in annoyance before turning to the other human who was also giggling non-stop.

_'She's your friend, deal with her'_ Toothless growled at the boy.

"Big baby boo we love you," Hiccup joined in and hugged the dragon from the front.

The dragon tried desperately to shake off the children but they only clung on tighter and their giggling only got louder when he lifted himself up on his hind legs to shake them off.

_'Release me, I demand you….I am fearsome Night Fury and I swear you will….eventually feel my wrath'_ he growled at the two hatchlings as he ran around the cove trying to shake off his captors.

Toothless was tired from running around in the rain and stopped when he became tired as one human hung down his back and the other down his front both holding on to his neck loosely.

_'That's it'_ he thought as he dropped to the ground surprising the children and began rolling back and forth covering them in mud carefully so he wouldn't squish them.

"Well this is a fine mess," Astrid said amused after she managed to get up and went to help Hiccup up as well.

_'Well that's you get'_ giving the children a victorious smirk.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other before glaring back at the dragon and at the same time stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at him. Toothless had no idea what to make of this new sound coming from the children but he was pretty sure that was meant by insulting. Being the passive aggressive dragon that he was Toothless shook himself off like a dog spraying even more mud on the children before giving them a gummy grin.

When he took a good look at the pair he saw how filthy and wet they were and suddenly went into papa dragon mode. He first walked over to the disgruntled girl and pushed her towards the rock face.

_'Alright you up you go'_ he grunted as he slipped his head in between her legs and lifted her up over onto his back.

Since it was raining so hard it would have been difficult to fly her up so he climbed up with the girl holding on to his neck.

"Thanks," she said scratching behind his ears when they got to the top.

_'You are welcome now go away and don't come back till you have more fish'_ he growled at her as he batted her hand. Smiling the girl gave the dragon a kiss on his wet, scaly cheek and started to run in the direction of the village.

_'Make sure you dry yourself off when you get home'_ he roared after her only receiving a wave in reply.

Toothless watched as she disappeared out of sight before returning down to his hatchling in the cove below.

_'No she's not awful at all….but that doesn't mean I like her'_ he decided as he climbed not enjoying the sudden affection he felt for the tough human girl.

_'And what are you still doing out here?_' the dragon grunted at Hiccup who was waiting for him when he reached the ground.

"Do you think she'll get home ok?" he asked the dragon.

_'Yes, she will. And like her you need to get your butt inside to get dry before you get sick'_ the dragon replied pushing Hiccup in the direction of the cave.

"You are pushy," Hiccup said giggling.

Toothless pretended to ignore the comment and shoved the boy a little harder into their home before Hiccup changed out of his muddy clothes and the dragon cleaned the dirt out of his hair with his tongue. Before going to sleep the dragon made sure to put extra wood on the fire before laying down with his hatchling snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes.

**…**

The next morning Toothless woke up to a strange noise and lifted his head so he could listen for it better. He looked down when he realized it was coming from Hiccup who appeared to have trouble breathing. Panicking the dragon nuzzled the boy's red face to try and wake him up but the boy would not rouse. That's when he felt how hot his human was and became frightened for his hatchling concerned about how much Hiccup was suffering.

_'No, he's human sick. I don't know what to do for human sickness'_ the Night Fury thought as he looked around frantically as if the answer to his problem would just show up magically.

It was then that he noticed the human standing before him, there in all his glory was Stoick the Vast himself.

* * *

Alright readers that's all for now please review you know I love hearing them. In case you need to know what voluntold is, its a word my friend made up for when she volunteers people to do something lol. Again the next chapter might be a bit delayed since my sister and her babies are in a hospital 45 minutes away and we are visiting as much as we can. Thank you again for your love and support xoxoxo :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I am so grateful for all the reviews and the support from the readers for my family. I regret to announce that on Valentine's Day baby Brianna passed away, she was very tiny and just couldn't fight any longer. It was a heavy loss for her mother, big sister and her twin Jacquelyn who is doing significantly better and is back in town where she belongs. This chapter is for our tiny snowflake that simply could not stay but is with my mom in heaven 3

* * *

Stoick had gone running when he found out from Astrid's mother that the little girl had become ill after playing with Hiccup and the dragon in the rain the day before. If Astrid was sick then his son was likely to be also so he grabbed blankets and a water sack before taking off into the woods leaving his brother in charge until he returned. When he got to the cove he made sure to be quiet so he wouldn't frighten the dragon who was guarding his son and slowly approached the cave. He looked inside to see the dragon nuzzling his unconscious son before looking up at him and stared at him venom in his eyes.

**…**

Toothless did not like how his morning was going at all; his hatchling was sick, the last human on the planet he wanted to see was in front of him and there was no fish to be seen.

_'Why are you here?'_ he growled at the man.

He watched as the man slowly tried to approach them but stopped when the Night Fury wrapped his paws around Hiccup and leaned his head forward making the little boy disappear from his view. Toothless was in parental overdrive and this made him a very dangerous dragon to be around at the moment.

"Dragon I know you understand me so listen well," Stoick said feeling stupid for talking to a beast but determined to save his child.

"Hiccup needs a healer, we need to get him back to the village," he explained earning him a growl.

_'So you can take him away from me? I WON'T BE TRICKED!'_ he roared back.

The roar caused Hiccup to stir in his grasp and the little boy slowly opened his eyes to see a very angry and scared dragon. He slowly sat up and turned to see his father surprised to see him standing there looking back at him concerned.

"Daddy, what's going on? I don't feel good" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I know son, you and Astrid got sick playing here last night. We need to get you back to the village to the healer or you're going to get worse," Stoick explained more to the dragon than Hiccup.

_'The other hatchling that feeds me is also sick? I let them get sick, how could I let this happen I'm supposed to protect him'_ Toothless thought feeling guilty as he watched Hiccup cough violently.

The Viking chief didn't think twice about running to his son when the coughing fit didn't stop. Toothless watched in amazement as Stoick leaped into action and pulled out the water sack.

"Hiccup, breathe through your nose son," he instructed.

The little boy did as he was told and began taking small breaths through his nose. He felt his coughs beginning to stop after he drank some of the liquid from his father's water sack.

_'He was able to stop the painful noise with such a simple solution'_ the Night Fury thought to himself suddenly feeling quite useless on how to care for his little friend.

_'Perhaps it is best that he goes back with his kind. I cannot care for him when he is ill so how can I expect to protect him from the queen?'_ he asked himself.

"Dragon," Stoick said distracting Toothless from his thoughts.

"I need your help, he's been out here to long exposed to the elements. We need to get him back to the village to be treated by the healer or we may lose him," the human explained.

Toothless' heart stopped, he couldn't lose Hiccup he was to important. He also couldn't possibly go into the human village without exposing himself and getting killed. Looking down at the sick child he knew he had to do something and he leaned down to lick the boy's hot cheek affectionately.

_'Get on'_ he growled to Stoick as he motioned with his head towards his back.

It took the Viking a minute to realize what Toothless was trying tp tell him and quickly picked up his son and laid out the blankets he brought. He wrapped the small boy in them before picking him up and climbing on top of the dragon's back. Toothless quickly took to the skies and flew to the village not wasting a second to get his human the help he needed. Stoick clung onto his child as the wind whipped through his hair and stung his face. He looked down to check the boy over and was surprised to see the boy staring at him with half open eyes.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"I'm here son," Stoick said hiding Hiccup's face in the crook of his neck.

"Where's Toothless? We can't leave him alone," Hiccup asked suddenly feeling a panic.

"Shh it's alright lad, he's the one taking us home. He won't leave you I promise, he's going to stay by your side," Stoick said making both the exhausted boy and the eavesdropping dragon smile.

When they arrived back in the village the chief quickly climbed off the dragon holding his precious cargo and ran to the healer's hut with Toothless hot on his heels. Without knocking they barged into the woman's home, she pointed to the bed not in the least bit surprised to see them. Stoick made quick work of getting his son settled before the healer woman approached her patient.

"Ever the over protective parent Stoick," she said as she smirked at the pair. She concluded that the boy simply had a bad cold same as the girl from being out in the rain.

"I am surprised to say the least that this is the first time I'm seeing this boy when this is the second time he's gone frolicking in the rain," she added as she checked the boy's head for fever.

Daring to glance at the enormous creature sitting ever vigil next to the child as she did her work and noticed that he watched her every move as she got close the chief's son.

"I see you also brought Hiccup's caretaker," she said giving the dragon a curt nod before getting back to her patient.

Toothless was not paying her any attention, only watched as she performed her craft and memorized every move so that perhaps next time he would know how to care for his precious human.

"Sit up lad this will help," she gently commanded Hiccup and with some assistance was able to sit up just enough for her to put a spoon of something in his mouth.

"Honey to sooth the cough," the healer explained when she saw Stoick looking at her curiously.

Toothless was astonished at how quickly she assessed the cause of the hatchling's discomfort so quickly and mixed her potions to heal him. While he watched her work intently he heard a sound behind him and turned around to see that there was someone occupying the bed beside Hiccup and judging by the smell he already knew this human.

He slowly approached the bed to see it was the blond hatchling sleeping and not looking much better than his hatchling did. She must have felt him watching because it didn't take long for her to stir and open her eyes to see the dragon.

"Hi," she mumbled surprised in a raspy voice that made the dragon cringe.

"Please tell me you didn't come all this way so I could feed you," she said with a smirk.

_'Damn straight, where's my fish puny human?'_ Toothless growled as he nudged her hand and sniffed it as if he was expecting to find some hidden treat.

"Lazy beast," she teased as she weakly rubbed behind his ear.

He gently pulled away from her hand and grabbed the blanket before pulling it up to her chin and used his nuzzle to tuck it under the girl laying on her side.

_'Go to sleep, Hiccup would be sad if you got worse'_ he commanded the girl.

As if Astrid understood his language the little girl closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep before Toothless turned his attention back to his tiny human.

"…let him stay, I fear what wrath he will unleash upon the village if we try to keep him away from Hiccup," he heard Stoick say as he walked back into the conversation.

"I care not Stoick as long as he doesn't interrupt my work," she replied before turning to the Night Fury.

"Am I clear dragon?" she asked in a tone that reminded the dragon of a rattle snack's warning.

Toothless was quick to nod in head mildly afraid of what this woman could do to him when he wasn't paying attention. He also knew that if he wanted his friend to get better he had best stay out of the woman's way. He watched as she made Hiccup drink something that smelt awful and apparently tasted just as bad by the way the child scrunched up his face.

Whatever it was, it was working because as the healer applied a thick paste to his chest Hiccup was quickly becoming very sleepy again. When she was finished the healer laid the child down to sleep but he lifted his head searching for something.

"Was is it lad?" Stoick asked his restless child.

"Where's Toothless? I need him to go to sleep," Hiccup replied and then smiled when he heard a familiar growl.

_'I'm here little one, I haven't left'_ Toothless cooed as he walked towards the bed and jumped on it to curl up beside his hatchling. He wrapped his tail over Hiccup's waist and rested his head beside the Hiccup's head.

"So Stoick, is this going to start being a regular sighting?" the healer asked smiling at the adorable sight.

"Perhaps, if I am to have my son back I must trust the beast. It is a strange bond between these two that is beyond any story of a dragon's treasure that I have ever heard of. The dragon is a part of Hiccup as he is a part of it," the chief explained as he watched over his son.

"I fear the village will think you mad when they hear about this," the healer said worried for the man.

Stoick gave a grateful smile to his lifelong friend before he stood up. He leaned over the glaring dragon to kiss his son on the head and brush back his sweaty locks.

"You just let me worry about that lass," he said confidently.

Just as he said that one of the villagers came running in franticly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dragon with the deadly look cuddling protectively against the tiny child.

"Bjorn, what is it?" Stoick asked in chief mode.

The man did not respond at first, only stared at the strange pair lying in the bed before looking over at his chief.

"The beast protects my son Bjorn, I will have a meeting about it shortly. Now what is the trouble?" the Viking chief asked.

"Our ships were attacked while fishing…..by dragons," the man said trying watching his words carefully.

Stoick sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at the healer with a pleading look and said, "Please watch over my boy Eira."

"You know I will," she replied.

"Dragon, don't make me regret letting you in my village," Stoick said giving the Night Fury a skeptical look.

Satisfied with what looked like a nod from the dragon, Stoick took off with the other Viking to the docks to investigate the ships.

_'Let me in….HA like you could keep me from him, human'_ Toothless thought as he watched the man leave reluctantly.

Shortly after Stoick left another human walked in and sported a very similar expression to the one the other man had when she saw the dragon but was more defensive then terrified. Toothless stared back into her green eyes and couldn't help but find them familiar.

"Eira!" she called out looking for her friend.

"I'm here Kelda," the healer replied.

"Why is there a dragon in your hut?" the brunette asked calmly.

"It appears he is the self-appointed guardian of our young Hiccup, he will not harm us so long as we do not harm the boy," Eira explained.

The woman known as Kelda did not show it in her expression but was shocked by what she had just heard and stared at the strange pair lying in the bed enjoying each other's company. Like everyone else in the village, Kelda thought Hiccup to be a very ordinary boy and very much a dreamer like his mother. Clearly they had all been very much mistaken for this child to befriend a dragon.

_'At least someone is watching over him in Stoick's absence_' she thought with a smile as the dragon nuzzled the sleeping boy.

"Very well as long as the dragon and _I_ have an understanding," she said getting the Night Fury's attention.

The tall woman pulled out her ax and used it to point it to where Astrid was sleeping and said, "Hear me beast that is _my_ child lying in that bed. So long as you do not make any attempts at harming her you may stay in one piece, understood."

The Night Fury nodded his head furiously and watched cautiously as the woman walked over to Astrid's bed. With the blink of an eye Kelda went from warrior to mother as she sat beside her daughter which greatly impressed the dragon but it so forced Toothless realize a very important fact about humans.

_'Their women are crazy and terrifying.'_

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this so far because I am very proud of it, never have I had so many loyal readers. Please continue to review and thank you all again for your kind words and support :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello loyal readers, I wanted to thank you all again, because I cannot do it enough, for all the support and prayers you have sent for my family during this time. Jacquelyn is getting stronger everyday and terrorizing hospital staff at an impressive rate and big sister Kayleigh can't wait to meet her and teach her how to be a master brat lol Much love to you all my friends and I hope the wait was worth the chapter 3

* * *

"Stoick have you gone mad?!" one of the Vikings hollered in rage.

The rest of the village yelled in agreement as they all stood in the great hall to discuss the village's new guest. It didn't take long for word to spread that the chief was allowing a Night Fury to remain in their home and needless to say they demanded answers.

"Everyone calm down please, I swear I have not gone mad. If ye let me ex-"

"Explain?! There's nothing to explain Stoick the beast has claimed your son as it's treasure, send your useless brat away and the dragon will follow," an old smelly man known as Mildew spoke out cutting off Stoick.

"ENOUGH," the voice of Spitelout roared through the hall sending into a surprised silence.

"My brother has been chief for quite some time now and I'll be damned if he hasn't done a fine job of keeping us alive, has he not?" Spitelout cried to the crowd who grumbled in agreement.

"This man would do the same for any one of your children so why are we not doing the same for him? If Stoick says the beast stays then he stays," he explained as he slapped a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Mark my words this will be our downfall, what say you elder?" Mildew cried again desperate for someone to agree with him.

The elder in question was an old woman with silver pigtails falling from under her Viking hat, despite her frail appearance the elder was still very much a fearsome Viking. She glared at Mildew in disapproval of his lack of compassion before turning to Stoick and smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thank you elder, the dragon is my responsibility and I will see to it nothing happens to the village," the chief said gratefully before bowing his head to her.

The old woman bowed her head in response with an emotion that read _'I know you will my boy'._

**…**

Hiccup was restless, he was a little boy stuck in bed with a cold and nothing to do. He was currently under the ever watchful eye of a certain Night Fury who had become very cautious of the sneaky child who had been caught several times getting out of bed.

"Toothless I'm bored and I feel better so why can't I get up?" Hiccup asked with a pout and crossed arms.

'_Be patient little one, we can play when you are all better' _Toothless purred as he nuzzled his little friend affectionately.

The dragon enjoyed these small moments when Hiccup would wrap his tiny arms around his neck and scratch behind his ears and under his chin. The child's scent would consume his senses as he purred into the little boy's soft baby hair.

"Should I come back?" a woman's voice said.

The pair turned to see the kind smile of Astrid's mother Kelda greeting them as he carried a basket in her hand.

"Dragon, think fast," Kelda said as she tossed a fish to Toothless which he quickly caught gratefully but was also surprised by the human's actions.

"You can thank my daughter for that kindness," she explained as she walked over to the sleeping girl to wake her up for her lunch.

_'Thank you Astrid'_ he thought as he gobbled the fish happily.

Toothless admired the warrior woman as she gently woke up the little girl; she spoke softly as she sat Astrid up in her bed. The dragon had been observing the village while his human slept to busy himself, the difference between how the dragons and humans raised their hatchlings was staggering. It appeared in the human nests both parents cared for the young and took equal responsibility in protecting and teaching them. It also seemed that although women were indeed powerful and respected they were not equal to the men who appeared to have more respect and power then they did. To say the least when he found out his little human was a prince to a king and not a queen he was surprised since in dragon tribes it is the queen that is all powerful for she is bringer of life. It also left the question, where was his human's mother?

He noticed that several women would come and care for the hatchling that smelt like mothers but none held the scent that they were his mother. It didn't take long to notice the look of longing on the boy's face when he watched Astrid be gently caressed by her mother but quickly disappeared when Kelda brought the child his meal.

"Your father wanted me to tell you he will bring you your supper tonight lad. So long as the village gives him peace for a few hours he will sit with you for bedtime," she said happy to bring Hiccup good news when she saw his little face light up.

"Mama we're Vikings, it's amazing we even know the word peace," Astrid joked making the other two Vikings giggle.

"Now, now give our friend positive thoughts my star," she said to the little girl before walking back over and kissing her head.

Toothless grumbled at the thought of the loud human being there but avoided making his thoughts known for the sake of Hiccup's happiness. He had to admit though he certainly respected the man more so than some other men of this tribe. No matter how exhausted he was, the man would enthral the children in great stories as they ate their meals before he made sure both were tucked in and wished happy dreams before he left. The Night Fury to realize Astrid was a rejected hatchling and Stoick was remedying his own failed parenting as well as another man's as he once again heard the sad conversation between mother and daughter.

"Will my father come see me?" Astrid whispered hopeful.

The dragon hated seeing that look on the child's face when Kelda reluctantly shook her head no, it reminded him of his human when they first met. Ever the brave girl Astrid would quickly replace the disappointment with a smile for her mother as if it didn't bother her.

_'Thor I hope I don't start turning into a collector' _

The dragon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard another presence enter the home and became disturbed to realize that once more he was alone with the two craziest women of Hiccup's tribe. The two Vikings smirked at the sight of the stiff dragon caught in torch light while the other two children giggled at the Night Fury's antics.

"You're not scared of them are you Toothless?" Hiccup asked his friend.

_'Hush and eat your lunch' _the dragon growled at the child as he gave him an annoyed look not wanting to answer the little boy.

"Alright beast you have two options, stay in here with us or get out of my way so I can tend to the children," the healer said sternly.

Eira watched in amusement as she stepped aside casually so the feared Night Fury could make a hasty escape from the medicine woman.

"You might as well get some fresh air dragon, the children will be asleep all afternoon after I give them their medicine," Eira informed him and Toothless only nodded as he heard the groans of the two hatchlings.

"I don't want him to go," Hiccup said sadly making the dragon stop in his tracks right in between a rock and a hard place.

Daring to look over his shoulder he saw the big green adoring eyes almost hidden under the messy brown hair that belonged to the little human with crossed arms and a pout. The adorable sight made the dragon melt and he had to summon all his will power to resist it.

_'Rest for now, I will return before you wake up so be good'_ Toothless cooed at his hatchling before he left to go hunt for some lunch of his own.

The Night Fury walked through the forest before he came across a dear and quickly pounced on the unsuspecting prey. As he enjoyed his prize he couldn't help but notice how odd it felt for him to be by himself. Although nothing about the forest or himself had changed physically, the feeling of not having Hiccup by his side disturbed him greatly. Suddenly the boy being out of sight terrified him and being alone in peace and quiet was unbearable without the child's laughter.

While deep in his thoughts the dragon didn't hear the approach of another of his kind until the Nightmare was within range. Toothless quickly shot his head in the dragon's direction before recognizing him from before.

_'What are you doing here, I said no risks' _Toothless scolded the other dragon.

'_You said to return when I had word from the scouts and as long as the queen was unaware. Both were accomplished before my arrival' _the Nightmare replied.

The Night Fury was surprised by this news but was even more shocked when a Nadder dropped down in front of him bowing her head respectfully.

_'Night Fury this is one of my scouts' _the larger dragon explained.

_'Greetings, it is a pleasure Night Fury. I wished to convey the news myself of that we have found assistance in our campaign to take down the mad queen,' the Nadder said._

_'How many? Where were they all?' Toothless asked excited._

_'Some were simply on nearby islands but as we travelled further we found others, powerful others who wish for nothing more than to take down the queen on one condition,' the colourful dragon said._

_'Which is?' the onyx dragon wondered almost fearful._

_'Only for a home either here or on Dragon Island where they were born. They are misfits that were exiled by the queen for what she considered an unforgivable crime; sent away along with anyone that either supported or even uttered their name.'_

Thinking for a moment Toothless thought back to when he was a hatchling and told stories no louder than a whisper of such misfits.

_'Are you telling me you have found the true queen?!' _the dragon gasped not sure if he should be excited or terrified when the Nadder nodded in response.

_'She wishes to meet you Night Fury, she knows of your bravery against the queen and wishes to bestow her gratitude to you' _the colourful dragon said when Toothless didn't respond.

_'When? I cannot be gone long," _Toothless replied.

_'Not for some time my friend, due to the condition of some of her people she travels slowly,' _the Nightmare piped up confusing the Night Fury.

_'Very well until than Nadder stay hidden for your safety, Nightmare will call for us both when our allies arrive. Continue to act as if nothing is abnormal around the mad queen, now if you'll excuse me I have a promise to keep,' Tooth commanded._

The two other dragons bowed respectfully to their 'rebel leader' as he was dubbed amongst the dragons and flew off without a word.

**…**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy from the effects of the medicine but quickly looked around and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. Toothless was currently jumping around the room trying to catch something, as the little boy sat up to see better he had covered his mouth to stop the giggles that were trying to escape.

The fearsome Night Fury in question was chasing a light that was reflecting off Kelda's ax, her and Eira were standing off in the corner trying not to laugh at the frustrated dragon. The women had gotten bored waiting for the children to awaken and when Toothless came back they thought they would have a little fun.

_'Mark my words I will catch you firefly from hel' _Toothless growled at the speedy reflection.

Hiccup heard a _psst _sound beside him and looked over to see Astrid sitting up and whispered, "watch this."

When Astrid caught her mother's attention and gave her a wink the woman smiled back and slowly led the 'firefly' over to the little girl's bed and let the light land in Astrid's open hands. When Toothless got closer to her the little girl snapped her hands shut and the mysterious light disappeared. The dragon sniffed her hands curiously before she opened them again and the light continued its flight around the room.

_'You let it go' _Toothless huffed at the child before he continued to follow it over to Hiccup's bed where it seemed to disappear under the boy's pajamas. The women all burst out laughing when they watched the Night Fury climb under Hiccup's blankets at the end of his bed and start sniffing out his prey.

When Stoick walked in he had to stop and take in the scene that was taking place in front of him. The Viking women were leaning on each other laughing hysterically in Hiccup's direction. The little boy was laughing as well while a lump wiggled under the child's blankets and a long black tail stuck out from the bottom of his son's bed.

"Do I even want to know?" Stoick asked surprising them all.

Immediately the lump under Hiccup's blankets became still and slowly the tail disappeared under the blankets and a big eyed dragon head popped out on the other end beside Hiccup. The dragon looked around confused before Kelda looked at him amused while reflecting the ax off the fire creating the light once more.

_'This is why I'm single' _he thought as he glared at the Viking woman after he realized he'd been chasing a light for 2 hours.

Stoick could only shake his head at the ridiculous sight of the irritated dragon cuddled under the blankets with his giggling son. He couldn't help the smile however when the little boy scratched the ferocious creature behind the ears and the dragon cuddled closer to the child affectionately and his tail appeared once more swishing in content.

"Must have been a puppy in another life," the Viking chief mumbled earning him a look from the dragon that clearly read _'I heard that.'_

**...**

The man stared across the ocean lost in his thoughts of a time that seemed so very long ago, he was so distracted that he did not hear another presence approach.

_'What has your mind so alive at this hour?' _a woman's voice asked and the man turned around to see the figure of a familiar Night Fury.

"It's just that it's been so long and I fear what the future brings," the man replied.

_'The future brings hope, not just for us but for her as well,' _the onyx dragon replied sympathetically.

"Yes, you are right….but I cannot help but wonder if he will truly accept us all back. I did not leave Berk on good terms and he was so young then," the man wondered sadly.

_"Stoick is not his father, now enough with the 'what ifs' for tonight. To bed with you silly Viking," _the dragon commanded gently with a smirk.

"As you wish my queen," the man replied with a smirk before setting off to rest for the night.

* * *

Alright everyone until next time, can't wait to hear from you all :)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I can't believe this story hit 100 reviews, that's incredible thanks guys. :)

* * *

Hiccup sat anxiously, he had been waiting for this moment for what felt like eternity. Looking at the woman in anticipation he tried very hard to wait patiently for her answer, the healer gave him one last skeptical look before making her decision.

"Alright lad, I declare a clean bill of health for ya," she said casually.

"Does that mean I can go now?" the boy asked excitedly.

Eira nodded with a smirk and watched in amusement as the little boy ripped the blankets off and shot out of the bed.

"FREEDOM!" the child cheered as he barrelled out of the hut.

Many Vikings had to jump out of Hiccup's way to avoid being plowed by him followed casually by a Night Fury shaking his head at the boy's antics. Hiccup didn't know what he wanted to do first he was just so happy to not be in a bed anymore that he was beside himself with his new found freedom.

"Hiccup, over here," a voice called and the little boy and the dragon both looked up to see Astrid with some other children.

Astrid heard Hiccup was 'getting out' today and decided to gather some of the other children from the tribe to celebrate. As the human and the dragon approached the group however the children became a little hesitant.

"Hey guys…what's wrong?" Hiccup asked confused by their behaviour.

Toothless was amused by how naive his hatchling could be; of course the children were skittish around him after all he was the unbeatable, never before seen Night Fury.

"Wow, I had an idea of what a Night Fury looked like but it was never like this," a taller chubby boy said in awe of the dragon and unconsciously stroking the beast's over fed ego.

"How'd you do it Hiccup?" another boy asked with messy black hair.

"I bet he farts lightening since he's the unholy offspring of it and all," the scrawny boy with blond hair said in a matter of fact tone.

"They probably smell like death to," the girl beside him that had a very similar appearance to the other boy piped in and the strange pair laughed at their own joke.

Hiccup giggled nervously as he looked over his shoulder at the Night Fury who did not look in the least bit amused.

_'I do NOT have lightening farts that smell like death'_ the dragon growled.

"Man you guys are excited all of a sudden," Hiccup replied to them.

"Well it's not every day a guy tames a Night Fury Hiccup, so how did you do it?" the black haired boy asked again more persistently. Toothless growled at the child for even thinking that he was tamed like some kind of house pet if anything the boy belonged to him.

"Snotlout I didn't tame him. Toothless is my friend and he can come and go as he pleases," Hiccup defended his friend.

"Then why is everybody saying to be extra nice to you so that the dragon doesn't eat us," the chubby boy asked reluctantly as if he was afraid Hiccup would actually do it.

The little boy was shocked by what the other boy had said to him, was everyone in the village only going to be nice to him now because of Toothless. Did that mean that these children really weren't his friends?

"It's cause everybody is scared, nobody has ever seen a Night Fury and now there's one walking in our village freely. It's probably a little unnerving to the grownups but just because Hiccup is his treasure doesn't mean Toothless isn't a nice dragon he just treats people the way they treat him. So if you're only here to ask stupid questions than scram," Astrid scolded the others not realizing the cat she had let out of the bag.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense as the children suddenly felt very foolish for their behaviour and Hiccup let what he just heard sink in. Toothless wish he could have applauded the human girl for defending them when he looked over at his human and saw that he looked very distressed.

_'Hiccup? What is wrong hatchling?'_ Toothless cooed as he nudged the boy's hand before the child looked at him with watery eyes.

"A treasure? Is that why you took care of me? You thought I was just something you could take and hide away," Hiccup asked the dragon who was surprised by the sudden change in the boy.

_'No!...Well perhaps at first but that was not the plan' _the Night Fury growled wishing more than ever that he could talk to his human.

"The whole time I was in the cave and you were keeping my dad away, it wasn't because you were protecting me as a friend it was so you could keep me to yourself," Hiccup accused as more tears started forming.

_'Hiccup, please don't cry I didn't mean to' _Toothless purred trying to get the boy to understand as he nuzzled him but was disturbed to see him backing away.

"Are you even my friend?" the boy asked bluntly shocking them all before Hiccup took off leaving the stunned children behind.

_'HIICCUP!' _the beast roared but Astrid stopped him and he looked up at her desperately.

_'What do I do?' _Toothless pleaded to her.

"He's just upset I'll talk to him when he calms down I promise, I'll fix this," Astrid said to the dragon who only nodded in reply.

"Astrid we-"

"Just go please," Astrid said cutting off Fish legs.

Toothless heard the other children walk away to go play and stared at the ground until he heard a sniffling sound and looked up to see Astrid with her hands covering her eyes and tears leaking through her fingers.

_'Oh don't you start, why are all the hatchlings crying today? What's wrong with you now?'_ the dragon thought as he nuzzled the girl.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret I thought he knew, I was trying to help I promise I was," the girl sobbed wrecked with guilt.

The dragon didn't know what to say to her to give her comfort, he knew she was trying to help but that didn't stop the six year old from feeling bad. Astrid slid to the ground as she cried and the dragon sat patiently beside her until her tears stopped and she leaned against him.

"Daddy was right, girls are nothing but trouble," she mumbled.

_'Your daddy is a twit'_ Toothless huffed in reply.

"Well it's about damn time ya learned," a slurred voice said and both looked up to see a man dishevelled brown hair and mud brown eyes to match.

The man who smelt awful in the dragon's opinion stumbled over and smirked at the distraught girl instead of asking her what was wrong. Before Toothless could stop him he reached out and grabbed Astrid by the arm, hoisting her to her feet.

"What did you do now useless girl?" he sneered at her.

"Daddy that hurts," the girl replied coldly.

_'Leave her alone' _Toothless hissed at the man.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your meal beast, my apologies," the man replied before throwing Astrid to the ground again.

Astrid fell with a hard thump and screamed as she landed earning the attention of a view Vikings that were rushing over to see what was going on.

_'Stop that!' _ Toothless roared at him as he slowly approached the girl.

"Well what are you waiting for beast, go ahead and eat her. WHAT'S WR-"

The last thing the man saw before he lost consciousness was the surprised look of both Astrid and Toothless and looked up to see his enraged wife holding a bloody mace. Kelda had officially had enough of this useless man, the only thing good she got out their arranged marriage was their daughter and she'd be dammed if that changed.

"Dragon," Kelda hissed at the Night Fury who was standing over her child sniffing her over.

"Lick even a sample of that child and your head will be beside his on my mantle," she threatened in a deadly calm voice as she pointed the bloody mace at him.

Toothless was taken back the woman and quickly nodded before taking a couple large steps away from Astrid making the girl giggle.

"I knew you were scared of my mom," she teased earning her a glare from the dragon.

"What is going on here?!" Stoick's voice boomed through the small crowd and quickly made his way to them.

"He tried to feed my daughter to the dragon, he's a traitor Stoick and I want him killed," Kelda demanded.

"Kelda, give me the mace ya need to calm down," Stoick said with his hands up to show he was not being hostile.

"Promise me something will be done Stoick, I did not ask to be married to that man but the child we created is my treasure. I will not let anyone hurt her as long as my heart beats so that means his must stop," the warrior woman insisted.

"Agreed Stoick he is a traitor, we've had so few girls born to the tribe in the past few years that he's endangering the tribe by killing them off," a man called out and the crowd roared in agreement.

"Stoick, this isn't about a personal scuffle. Fact is he tried to kill his own kin and that's a traitor through and through, I know ya like your fair trials and all but I think this is a no brainer," Gobber said to his friend who nodded in reply.

"Alright I've decided. He'll be exiled, tied to a mass and shipped off so that the sea can have him. Then he can face Thor's judgement," Stoick declared raising his fist above his head and all the villagers followed suit cheering including Kelda raising the bloody mace to the sky.

Toothless hissed at the man's prone form as two large Vikings carried him off and the crowd dispersed. The dragon looked over at Astrid who still seemed to be upset by what happened and went over to the distraught child who was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Thanks," she said with a sad smile when she saw him sitting beside her and huffed in reply.

"Astrid, we're going home now," Kelda said gently picking up the girl minding whatever bruising was going to form.

"Mama I pro-"

Astrid was cut off by Toothless grunting at her, she turned to look at him and he motioned for her to go home. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Astrid was carried by her mother but just before she was out of site he mouthed the words _'I'm sorry.' _

Yes, Toothless still had another problem he had to fix and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. The dragon wondered where he was even going to start looking for his little friend when Stoick walked up to him.

"Now what to do with you," he said casually to the Night Fury who looked at him curiously.

"Damndest thing happened just an hour ago, Hiccup came up to me in tears saying you didn't want to be his friend," Stoick explained surprising the dragon.

"Turns out he found out he was your treasure and thought the worst from the stories I tell him about dragons….no offense," the man continued.

_'None taken" _the Night Fury grunted in reply.

"Found myself with two choices when he came to me. Tell him treasure was all he was to ya and get my son back…..or tell him the truth," Stoick said looking once more to the distraught dragon.

_'What exactly was that?'_ the dragon wondered.

"Told him there many different kinds of treasure, there's the literal jewels and gold and what have you. Then there's another kind that's even more precious than money, and it's the kind you wait your whole life for. It's the love a parent has for their child, the joy of finding your soul mate that will be by your side in battle and in life, the loyalty that comes with having a beloved friend…or in your case the bond between brothers," Stoick told him.

Toothless couldn't believe what this human had done for him, he was going to take his child away and now here he was trying to save their friendship.

"He's in the cove, make sure he's back by lunch," the chief stated before he got up and walked away from the Night Fury.

**…**

Hiccup had no idea how long he had been sitting there drawing with a stick but he was happy to have the spot to himself so he could think. He felt awful for what he said to Toothless and was afraid to face the dragon in case he really didn't want to be his friend now and he wouldn't blame him either. He was just doing the finishing touches on his Toothless drawing when he heard a grunt and turned his head slightly surprised to see the dragon behind him staring at the drawing.

"Toothless?"

As if he didn't hear the child the dragon ran off and Hiccup watched as he came back with a giant branch and started drawing all around him. The boy followed his every move until he finished his masterpiece and slowly got up to see the giant lines drawn in the dirt.

"Just so we're clear I do not look like that," Hiccup said assuming the dragon was trying to draw him.

As he continued to look at his friend's art, he suddenly got the urge to step in between the lines. He stopped when he heard Toothless growling and realized he stepped on one of the lines. After he quickly got off he suddenly began to smirk and put his foot back down on purpose to see the dragon's reaction and when he received another growl quickly took his foot off. He did this a few more times and giggled when the Night Fury started tapping his claws in irritation.

_'You're lucky you're cute' _Toothless thought and continued to watch the boy dance around his picture until Hiccup backed up into his chest.

He smiled down at the surprised green eyes staring back at him before he nuzzled the boy's cheek affectionately. To his relief Hiccup responded back by wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face against it.

_'Come out come out wherever you are' _Toothless purred to the child.

Slowly the tiny face made its appearance after a while and looked up to the smiling dragon and mumbled, "Sorry Toothless."

_'I know me to little one' _he replied as he wrapped his wings around them and stayed like that until Toothless remembered his hatchling needed to be fed when he heard his tummy rumble.

"Guess we better go back," Hiccup said stepping back.

Toothless nodded before he walked behind Hiccup and put his head between the boy's legs and lifted him up so he could slide onto his back. Hiccup yelped in surprise when he fell back on Toothless and then got excited when he saw the dragon spread his wings.

"Really?!" the boy squeaked.

_'Oh ya' _he grunted back with a smirk before they took off into the sky and flew back to Berk.

**…**

The chief was waiting for Hiccup's return when Gobber came running up to him as quickly as his prosthetic leg would carry him.

"Stoick, we need you to get to the docks there are boats coming our way, the flags have your family crest on them," the man explained quickly.

"Seriously what is with this day and problems, it's like the universe knows Hiccup is out of bed," the man replied irritated as he followed his best friend.

When they got to the dock another Viking handed Stoick a telescope so he could see these ships for himself. When he saw the crest he pulled the telescope away from his eye looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"It can't be."

* * *

That's all for now guys and by the way Stoick is Hiccup's father but that's all I'm telling you because I'm evil like that and love my cliff hangers lol Till next time fellow crazy people and don't forget to review you all know how much I love them all :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alright already I tell you whose on the boats but I regret nothing of that cliffhanger your reviews all made me laugh my butt off so thank you for that. Anyway devoted readers now to find out whose on the boat...

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were having the time of their lives flying through the rarely clear blue sky. Toothless had wanted to share this moment with his human for quite some time but unfortunately Hiccup didn't remember their first fly together and quite frankly the dragon didn't want to remember either since it involved the boy being very sick. Looking over his shoulder he shook his head at the boy in amusement who was the embodiment of excited with his eyes the biggest he's ever seen them and smile to match.

"This is amazing! Can we go higher?" Hiccup asked.

_'Uh ya'_ the dragon thought as he flapped his wings bringing them higher and higher into the clouds making Hiccup cheer in excitement.

The Night Fury was happy to see his hatchling so excited but this was only the beginning of the fun, since it was Hiccup's first flight he could remember Toothless intended to make it memorable.

When Toothless felt he was high enough he stopped flapping all together and just let his body free fall back to Earth. Hiccup could feel his stomach tingling as his body quickly fell away from the dragon's back and was beside himself with the rush he was feeling. The pair were eye to eye as they descended back down and Toothless was shocked when he saw the little boy's expression. He was expecting to see shock or fear in his eyes, instead all the Night Fury saw was happiness and excitement. The child didn't doubt for a second that Toothless would reach out and grab him if he was in real danger which made the Night Fury grateful that someone trusted him that much.

The dragon smiled as he used his paw to spin Hiccup in a circle producing the giggles that Toothless loved to hear so much. After a while he looked up to see the ground was getting closer so he quickly grabbed his human and held him to his chest as he spread his wings and began flapping them once more. Other than a few spins and flips through the air the rest of the flight back to Berk was uneventful until the Night Fury noticed the ships.

There was something strange about them, they smelt very odd and they were heading for his hatchling's home. Whoever they were he intended to find out quickly whether they were friend or foe and with that flapped his wings harder to quickly bring them home.

…

The pale girl stared out at the sky and surprised when she saw a dragon with a human child as a companion. As she tried to get a closer look a hand gently found its way onto her bare shoulder and she turned to see the familiar face of her nurse.

"Come child, your mother requests your presence before landing so she may speak to you," the woman said smiling kindly to her.

"Very well," the girl replied before looking back at the Night Fury with her deep blue eyes once more mesmerized by his flying before following the human woman.

"Mother," the girl greeted bowing respectfully to the Night Fury in front of her.

_'Your training is proving useful to you my daughter your shift is flawless'_ the black dragon commented proudly.

"I agree, you make us proud child," a man replied.

The young girl looked over to the familiar voice with a smile as a tall muscular human man with auburn hair and smoky grey eyes walked over to her. Gently he grasped her shoulders and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you father," she replied.

The small family heard one of the crew yell out that they were nearly to shore before the man looked to his wife and said, "Alright my love, time to put on your makeup."

**…**

Toothless landed in the middle of the village before he and Hiccup made a dash for the docks where they found Stoick waiting for the ships. As they got closer they noticed the boats had already docked and were being tied to let everyone off.

"Whose coming dad?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know son," Stoick replied looking distracted.

As he said that figures slowly began walking off the boats but their appearance was what was more shocking than their presence. Most of the people coming off were completely naked and with no shame at all walking past the people of Berk towards Stoick. When the chief came face to face with the slightly taller man that was wearing clothes his breathing hitched and Stoick thought he truly was staring at a ghost.

"Brother?" he asked in shock making the other Vikings gasp in surprise.

The man that looked no older than Stoick, confirmed the chief's accusation with a kind smile before nodding his head.

"It has been a very long time little brother, you had less hair then," the man replied in a deep voice followed by a chuckle.

"I was 5 and as I vaguely recall you were exiled Hàkon," Stoick replied irritated.

"Ai I was but I was under the impression by the messengers that things have changed and you are ready for help," the man replied before looking over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"I see much has changed around here indeed," Hàkon replied.

Stoick pushed Hiccup behind him so he was no longer in eyesight of his older brother. The Viking chief was confused by this sudden appearance but until he knew the truth the man in front of him was not to be trusted.

"What messengers do you speak of? I have sent no one," Stoick demanded.

"You didn't send the messengers from Berk?" the older man asked suddenly confused.

"What messengers?" the chief asked again.

"The dragons of course, dragon scouts came to our boats seeking help in taking down the Green death. When they said come to Berk I thought for certain you were calling me home," Hàkon explained almost saddened that his brother was not the one who sent the messengers.

The atmosphere became tense as the brothers continued to stare at each other in front of the shocked crowd of Vikings and new comers.

"Hàkon, I assume you know where the great hall is, follow me we can talk there," Stoick said determined to get some answers.

Toothless was furious at what he had just heard, the scouts had not found dragons but human allies to help accomplish their quest. What if these people were seeking revenge for being exiled by his human's father and put Hiccup in danger?

Toothless was fuming over the results of the failed plan when an overwhelming scent consumed his senses. One of these people carried the smell of the ocean, wood from the boats and something else that seemed intoxicating to him. He looked around desperately for the owner of that smell until he realized the person giving off the aroma was standing beside Stoick's brother. It was a young human girl with long black hair pulled into a triple ponytail going down the back of her head, she felt him staring at the back of her head and gracefully turned her head to look in the Night Fury's direction. Her beauty took Toothless' breath away as her deep blue eyes that seemed to pop against her naked porcelain skin met his forest green ones.

She gave him a sweet smile before she turned away trying to hide a laugh that was trying to escape her lips. For a moment he wondered why she was laughing until he felt Hiccup push his mouth closed with his finger, apparently she made his jaw drop.

"Somebody's got a cruuuuush, "the little boy teased in a sing song voice before running off to follow his father while the dragon chased after him.

_'I do NOT have a crush'_ he growled after the child as they all made their way to the great hall.

Hiccup quickly caught up to his father and walked into the great hall by his side as Toothless who had caught up by then walked behind them. It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled, especially for those Vikings who sat beside someone who was naked. Poor Gobber was one of the Vikings sitting next to a newcomer, and the young man simply looked over and nodded at him as if his appearance didn't bother anyone.

"Alright Hàkon we're all here. Now what exactly are _you _doing here?" Stoick asked the man.

"In short brother we are here to help bring down the mad queen," the man explained.

"Who is the mad queen, what's it got to do with us?"

"She is the false dragon queen that took place after we were exiled, she is the reason for all the raids on Berk and other islands. She needs to be taken down and we can help with the assistance of the rebel dragons, however I have a condition,"Hàkon said.

Stoick stared at the man not sure what was crazier, his brother or the fact that they were all listening to him. Instinct was telling him though that what he was saying was indeed the truth, so giving him the benefit of the doubt he indulged the man.

"What are your conditions?" he asked his brother.

"Just one thing, I want to be no longer exiled from Berk. These people here are good people and wish for nothing less than the home that was stolen from them, my child deserves a home Stoick," Hàkon explained.

"You think all these people are going to be able to live on Berk, we have a hard enough time feeding the people we have already," Stoick said looking at the full room.

Hàkon looked at his brother confused before following his gaze, when he realized what his little brother was thinking he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oh no Stoick, just the clothed ones, the naked ones are dragons," the man chuckled.

At first everyone sighed in relief seeing only maybe 4 or 5 clothed people other than Hàkon but that quickly dissipated when they realized they were surrounded by dragons. Stoick didn't think his eyes could get any bigger, had his older brother seriously brought ships of dragons to his shores.

"You do recall why I was exiled in the first place don't you?" the man asked when he saw the confused look on his brother's face.

Stoick only looked at man in shock still wrapping his head around room full of dragons disguised as naked humans.

"Stoick, I'd like you to meet my mate Eldrid," Hàkon said helping the naked woman to her feet.

The woman gazed her blue eyes adoringly at her mate as her onyx hair fell wildly down her back before turning to Stoick and bowing to him respectfully. Then Hàkon held his hand out and smiled as the tiny pale hand of the girl from before grasped it and stepped forward and bowing just as the woman had done.

"Stoick, this is my daughter Tyra, my love for them was the reason I was exiled little brother," the Viking explained as he wrapped his arms around the two women on either side of him.

"They are both dragons," Stoick said out loud mostly to himself.

"They are both Night Furies, just as all the others," Hàkon said in a matter of fact tone.

Hiccup gasped in surprise before looking up at Toothless who looked beside himself at the new information. He wasn't alone, there were others like him and now they were here to help fight for their home.

"The other dragons are on their way, they had keep their presence secret from both you and the queen until it was safe. Since Night Furies are the few breeds of dragon that can shape shift, they came on the ships with us," Hàkon explained.

Silence filled the hall as everyone absorbed what was happening before a loud slam disturbed it. All heads turned to Spitelout quickly stand and walk out of the Great Hall without a word.

"Who was that?" asked Hàkon confused by the man's behavior.

"That was Spitelout, he's your youngest brother," Stoick explained feeling guilty that he never spoke of their older brother to him but he never thought he would ever meet him either.

Without a word the two men followed after their little brother leaving the room full of Vikings and dragons alone with no instruction. Gobber feeling like he needed to break the ice looked over to the naked man that he now knew was a Night Fury.

"So you're a dragon?" he asked the man who just stared at him and nodded with an expressionless face.

"How's that workin' out for ya?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN sorry everyone Hiccup's mom isn't the surprise character. Buuuut she may or may not have been on the boat...just saying. Alright readers you know what to do and I'll be back with more story soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello sorry for the delay everyone it's been a busy week and this week isn't much better with placement and work but I will try my best. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews I'm glad you all enjoy this story so much :)

* * *

Stoick and Hàkon chased their brother through the village until Spitelout finally stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to face the two men.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why was I not supposed to know that I had another brother?" he demanded.

"It happened before you were born, I certainly thought we'd never see him again," Stoick explained.

"Ouch," Hàkon mumbled as he stood with his arms crossed.

Stoick turned a glare at the new comer before turning his attention back to Spitelout and walked closer to him.

"Look I was only five at the time when he was exiled. I barely remember the guy but father didn't want his memory to be remembered so he made it law that no one even utter the name Hàkon after the betrayal he felt," the chief explained.

"Stoick replaced me and they made you to replace Stoick, father was never without a backup plan," Hàkon said bitterly.

The three brothers stood in awkward silence before Spitelout finally asked, "How do we know we can trust you? This could be some trick for revenge against Berk."

"Little brother I am in company with a Night Fury pack, don't you think I would've attacked a long time ago if this was about revenge," the older man replied.

"Then why are you here?" Spitelout demanded not liking the casual use of little brother that up until now was only reserved for Stoick.

"Home, this is about being home with my family. I received word that my brother needed help and thought perhaps Stoick was not the same man our father was and wanted us a family again, fighting as one for the same cause," Hàkon explained sounding once again disappointed.

"My child also needs a home, the only one she has known has been on that boat. To human to be a dragon but to dragon to be a human," he added hopefully.

Stoick and Spitelout looked at each other silently considering Hàkon's words before turning back to their brother's gaze. Hàkon felt like this was telling his father about his mate and child all over again and couldn't help feeling anxious.

"Why now? You must have heard of father's death years ago so why not come back then if this was so important to you?" Stoick asked.

"I did not know the kind of man that little boy would grow into under father's influence, but it seems it was the influence of your own son that would be stronger," Hàkon said with an affectionate smile as he remembered the little boy shying away from him between his parent and his protector.

"There is something else as well," he added suddenly looking quite solemn and in the moment both men saw that although their older brother looked no older than them he was not the healthy man Stoick remembered.

…

It was shortly after the three brothers ran from the great hall and no one knew what to do next, it was Hiccup that finally felt brave enough to make the first move. Before Toothless could stop him the little boy casually walked up to the naked girl and poked her thigh, when he had her attention he motioned for her to kneel down. The girl smiled before gracefully falling to her knees to meet the child's eye level.

"Hello," he said casually to her with a kind smile.

"You must be Hiccup," Tyra said for the first time making the little boy excited.

"How did you know my name? Can dragons read minds?" he asked.

"No little one just observant, I heard the villagers refer to you by that name," she explained kindly as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

Tyra enjoyed this little human boy that she learned was her cousin, he was very special indeed and she could already feel herself falling in love with him and his pure scent. She could smell the other dragon's scent on him as well warning her of the dangers that came with even a thought to harm this hatchling.

"Neat, are you gonna stay? Wanna sleep over at my house? What's your favorite game? Does it hurt to breath fire? Can dragons swim?"

Both female Night Furies were in awe by the child's ability to ask that many questions in a single breath until finally Tyra had to stop him.

"Forgive me that is a lot of questions in such a short period of time, perhaps you could show me your home and we can get to know each other better," Tyra suggested.

Ever the eager child Hiccup closed the short gap between them and wrapped his tiny arms around his cousin's neck. Tyra was caught off guard by the child's actions, because no one other than her parents dared to approach her never mind hug her without a hint of fear and soon found herself smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled hugging the boy back.

In the corner of her eye the dragoness saw another person approach and turned her head to see it was another child, looking very much like the man that had just left with her father and uncle. He seemed reluctant to approach her but determined so she tried to make him more comfortable by smiling at him.

"Hello there," she greeted him.

Hiccup lifted his head and turned to see who had joined them and smiled when he saw who it was and said, "That's Snotlout, he's our cousin to."

Eldrid watched with pride as her daughter held out her free hand to the other little boy and quickly pulled him into a hug with Hiccup. Although she could not see her child's face, she knew the Tyra was smiling feeling accepted for the first time in her life holding on for dear life to the hatchlings.

The humans and dragons watched on in fascination at the interaction between the children feeling humbled to witness such a site before Kelda finally rose from her seat and stood before the crowd.

"I think before any exploring takes place the people of Berk should lend a hand of hospitality to our guests," she announced to them all.

"Yes, we shall prepare a feast," one man hollered.

"Get out more mead," cried another.

"Those are all fine ideas but I was thinking perhaps we could donate some clothes," Kelda suggested to the crowd.

The Vikings looked around them at all the naked Night Furies and all suddenly nodded in agreement and mumbled to one another about spare things they may have. It wasn't long before the villagers all left to find clothing for the newcomers and all that remained were the dragons, the two human boys and Kelda.

"So you really are a dragon?" Snotlout asked finally feeling brave enough to ask as she still held onto him and HIccup.

Tyra nodded and smiled before the boys suddenly felt the bones and muscle under the skin of the girl's back start to crack and rumble. Before they knew it two large black wings sprouted from her back and curled around all three of them.

"Woh," the boys said at the same time and Tyra and Eldrid giggled in response.

"No offense Hiccup but she is officially my favorite relative," Snotlout said in awe.

"Likewise," Hiccup replied.

Toothless had been silently watching the girl up until this point consuming his senses with everything about her. Her smell was hypnotic to him leaving him constantly needing more of her scent, the sound of her voice sent shivers through his scales. Her smile was contagious and her wings were breathtaking and he longed to see those blue eyes glow against onyx black scales. He wondered if she'd look this beautiful holding her own hatchlings as she did holding these two human ones…..but he didn't have a crush on her, absolutely not.

"I'm really glad you're a Night Fury," Toothless heard Hiccup say to the girl.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Cause my friend Toothless over there has a big crush on you," he replied casually.

_'You did not just do that' _Toothless thought horrified by his little human.

Perhaps this was his idea of revenge for not knowing that he was a treasure, or perhaps this was just a child doing what children did best which was embarrass people to death.

"Oh really," he heard Tyra say as her amused blue eyes met his anxious green ones.

He watched in anticipation as the female Night Fury leaned into to Hiccup's ear and whisper something in it for a few minutes while he stood there and tapped his claws on the ground in anticipation. When she was finished whispering she gazed at him once more but this time with an unreadable smile before she nodded and let the boys go.

"Wait here Tyra I think I have something of mama's you can have," Hiccup said before he started walking out of the great hall.

"Me to," Snotlout said beside him with Toothless following behind him.

As they were about to leave the black haired boy stopped before he turned to look at Hiccup rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey uh…about what I said….ya know about him…,"the child mumbled having a hard time finding the words.

"Its ok," Hiccup said with a smile knowing his cousin was never very good with words let alone apologizing.

Snotlout smiled before running off to tell his mama everything that had happened since she had to stay home with his baby brother. As they started walking back towards Hiccup's house the Night Fury's curiosity got the better of him.

_'Soo did she say anything about me?' _he growled at the boy forgetting that the child didn't speak dragon.

Hiccup looked at his friend confused but quickly understood what he was growling about by the way he wouldn't look him in the eye and tried to hide his smile as he pretended not to notice the dragon talking to him.

_'I must know, what did she say?'_ Toothless growled again bumping the boy's arm again making Hiccup giggle which only irritated the Night Fury more.

_'What.'_

_'Did' _

_'She'_

_'Say?'_

Toothless growled again emphasizing each word by bumping Hiccup's arm.

The boy turned around and glared at the dragon for a few minutes before a devious grin spread on the child's face who understood what the dragon was trying to ask.

"It's a secret," he said simply and continued his way home.

Toothless stood there in shock, he couldn't believe his sweet little human was deliberately hiding something from him. Quickly he caught up to Hiccup and glared at his back as they walked towards their home.

"Ya know if you want to know so badly, you could always ask her," Hiccup suggested with a smirk.

_'Oh I see now, my hatchling is trying to be a matchmaker is he? Well two can play that game little one' _Toothless thought reminding himself to remember this moment later down the road when his human had a crush.

Not that he had a crush of course but still he would use this moment against him somehow.

"Well here we are, home sweet home," Hiccup announced as he opened the door to a tall hut.

They walked into a wide open space with a large fire place and strange things that looked like the humans used them for sitting by the shape of it. Hiccup walked over to a large thing Toothless had seen once or twice before, the humans called it a trunk if he wasn't mistaken. With a deep sigh Hiccup opened the chest which the dragon discovered was full of clothes and human hunting tools and one drawing on the lid of the trunk of a woman and a man with a small child.

"That's daddy and that's me when I was a little baby," Hiccup explained as he pointed to each person in the photo.

His eyes started to look sad as he pointed to the last person in the photo which was a woman and said, "and that's my mama."

Toothless could already see the signs of Hiccup getting upset and quickly wrapped himself around the distraught child.

* * *

That's all for now, I love Toothless torture can you tell lol. Anyway please review and I'll be back soon with more story :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone I finally finished my back to back 16 hour days and my wonderful boyfriend who didn't see me for a week spent our first weekend together letting me sleep for 10 hours undisturbed and took me out for sushi. Whose got two thumbs and has the best boyfriend ever? lol. Anyway glad everyone is so Toothless torture friendly I do so love doing that :) ANyway on with the story.

* * *

Hiccup carefully thumbed through his mother's belongings until he found what he was looking for and gently pulled it out of the trunk. Realization dawned on Toothless as he watched the child hug the clothing to his chest before folding it beside him and continued to rummage through the trunk. The Night Fury remained curled around his hatchling while he continued his search waiting for the little boy to say something. When Hiccup found everything he was looking for he gave the drawing one last glance before gently closing the lid and sat back on his knees furiously wiping his at his eyes.

_'I'm sorry little one' _he cooed nuzzling the boy's arm.

"There was a dragon raid and one took off our roof," Hiccup said making Toothless' head rise in interest.

"It grabbed me and set my crib on fire before taking off, mama jumped on its tail before it flew to high and climbed over to me before she stabbed its leg. The dragon dropped me but we were too high up so mama jumped after me and we fell to the ground. Daddy said that he tried to get to us but the dragon got there first and carried mama away while she wasn't awake anymore, he said that he probably didn't see me so that's why it didn't take me to," Hiccup explained.

_'Please tell me she wasn't fed to the mad queen' _Toothless thought horrified.

"It was me, mama died because of me," The little boy mumbled pulling his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

Toothless quickly sat up and pulled Hiccup to his chest before he laid his forehead on the child's before wrapping his wings around them.

_'Of course she protected you, you were her hatchling. You should not feel guilt for a mother doing her duty to her child.' _Toothless growled and felt the child relax on his chest but Hiccup would not meet the dragon's eye.

With a smirk the Night Fury scooped the boy up and cradled him in his stubby arms before using one claw to tip his chin up forcing the child's big green eyes to look at him.

_'I will you tell you this as many times as I have to Hiccup before you understand. You are worth protecting more than any other treasure I have ever seen and I will with my life' _Toothless growled.

Hiccup had no idea what the Night Fury was trying to tell him but he knew that his friend was trying his best to comfort him. The rumbling from the dragon's warm chest helped Hiccup relax and he gave Toothless a grateful smile.

"We should probably go, your girlfriend is still butt naked," Hiccup teased earning him an irritated look from the dragon.

Toothless unceremoniously dropped the little human in the giant chair in the middle of the room making the boy yelp. Hiccup giggled as he jumped off the chair and gently picked up the belongings and followed after his friend.

When they got back to the great hall the villagers had already returned and dressed their new allies, Eldrid was wearing a dress given to her from Eira. The dragon and the healer were talking when the pair arrived; both women looking like their conversation was quite serious. Tyra stood nearby looking distant and lost in her thoughts when she heard Hiccup call her name and she instantly grinned ear to ear at the sight of him. Toothless stayed back to let the pair have a minute to themselves but close enough that he could still keep an eye on his hatchling.

"These are for you," Hiccup said handing over the carefully folded items.

Tyra looked over the clothing before smiling back at human and said, "I shall treasure them."

The Night Fury changed into the long sleeved, brown linen dress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of leggings underneath and fur boots. Kelda was nearby helping others when she noticed the girl in her friend's dress staring at the leather bodice in confusion. With a chuckle the woman walked over to the girl to see what she could do for her.

"Do you need a hand?" she offered surprising the dragon.

She nodded quickly before handing the strange thing to the new woman so she could dress her properly.

"These clothing suit you," Kelda said with a smile as she turned the girl so her side was facing the woman and instructed her to hold the bodice in place. It covered from her breasts to waist completely covering her torso with the protective leather.

"You know there's a story about this bodice," the blond woman said feeling nostalgic when she noticed the girl's curious gaze.

"Valka designed this for battle, she was always inventing new ways to help the tribe but she never had good luck with getting it right the first time until she thought of this. You see how over the first layer of leather she weaved a second layer of small tight knots, she did that to better protect her body when she found out she was pregnant. She also designed it to tie from the side instead of the front so no part of her back or front could be exposed to an attack and so as the baby grew she could fit it where she needed for proper protection for her and the child," Kelda explained fondly as she finished tying the bodice on the one side.

"She sounds like a very clever woman," Tyra replied impressed by the tale.

"Valka was one of the best, naturally she became the chief's wife and helped protect the village from harm," Kelda replied sending the pair into silence while continued tying the other side.

"Was she scared?" the Night Fury asked the woman.

"Scared of what?" Kelda asked raising her head from her work.

"Becoming a leader, taking responsibility of so many lives," Tyra replied staring at the human woman with an unreadable expression.

"She was terrified, truth be told Valka was not first choice to become the wife of the chief," Kelda explained before she looked up at the girl and added, "I was."

Tyra was shocked by the woman's words and urged her to continue her tale of the aunt she'd never known.

"Stoick's father and my father made the arrangement while we were young so naturally we were often seen together. However I saw the way he looked at my best friend, he would pretend not to notice her while she and Gobber would talk about her ideas she had drawn. Finally I found them together one day while we were older, it was just before our wedding and they looked as though this was causing them both great pain. I was in a little pain myself, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt but my love for them both was stronger so I called off the wedding and stepped back," Kelda explained her story to the curious girl.

"I regret nothing to this day, I would have forever followed Valka into battle blindly. Scared as she was to become a leader, she was strong andloved her tribe so she fought for it to her last breath," the blond woman added as she finished and inspected her work.

"Thank you for telling me, you are strong as well I feel like I would gladly fight by your side," the Night Fury said and bowed respectfully to the other woman.

"You remind me of her, Valka would be honored to see you where her clothes," Kelda replied before giving the girl's hand a squeeze and walked off.

Tyra looked down at her new attire and smiled feeling truly honored to be wearing the belongings of her aunt. She turned to look over at Hiccup and Toothless and tried desperately to hide the giggle that was trying to come forth. The little boy looked excited and very proud of himself for thinking of allowing her to wear his mother's things. The Night Fury was staring at anything and everything in the room that was not her.

"Do you think me ugly in this Night Fury?" she asked Toothless amused.

His neck suddenly moved his head in her direction so fast she thought for a moment that it might snap in half. He simply continued to stare at her falling into the trap without realizing it frozen in place until she spoke again.

"Should I judge by your silence that you do think me ugly?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

The Night Fury quickly shook his head before he realized that he had dug himself even further into the trap until Hiccup said, "see I told you he thinks you're pretty."

"So you did little one," she chuckled.

"Did your keep our secret?" she asked deliberately mentioning it in front of Toothless to bother him.

She knew her plan was working when she saw the dragon whip his tail in irritation when the little boy nodded his head enthusiastically. Toothless growled at them both before Tyra smirked at him and turned to walk over to her mother.

_'Wait!' _he called after her making her stop and look back at him over her shoulder.

_'How do you do it?' _Toothless asked.

"I was born pretty silly," she teased.

_'That's not what I meant! How can you shape shift? What other magic are you capable of?' _he asked.

He realized he sounded desperate but these were the first of his kind that he had ever met and he realized he was capable of so much more than the mad queen let him believe. Toothless was determined to be the most powerful he could be, not just for himself and Hiccup but to defeat the queen and free his friends.

"You truly have no idea what you're capable of do you?" she asked him in surprise.

Tyra was silent for a moment as she looked over at her mother who smiled back at her before turning back to the Night Fury in front of her.

"Very well, I will teach you what should have been taught to you as a hatchling and together we will train the boy but then I will need your help with something," she explained.

_'Name it' _he replied.

Tyra seemed to hesitate with her words before finally finding the ones she needed and said finally, "help me find a home for the others, if not here then somewhere near Dragon Island."

Toothless looked her confused as she gazed back at her mother once more before leaning in close to him and whispered, "time is of the essence."

**...**

"What do you mean there is something else we must know? What else could there possibly be other than the fact that my brother married a dragon and with her brought a hybrid into the world," Stoick demanded.

"How old do I look to you both?" Hàkon asked the pair.

Stoick and Spitelout looked at each other surprised by the strange question before returning their gaze to their brother and the younger one said, "thirty I suppose."

"Little brother I left Berk at the age of fifteen with my mate and unhatched child and I am now forty seven years old," Hàkon explained.

Stoick was in shock, his older brother did not look his age at all but how could that have happened.

"Are you telling me your daughter is thirty two years old by human standards?" Spitelout said shocked.

"They grow so fast don't they?" Hàkon said confirming their suspicions.

"What is the point Hàkon?" Stoick demanded.

"When I took Eldrid as my mate she shared her lifespan and youth with me in return for my love and devotion. However the dragon bond does not protect me from human disease and unfortunately I share that part of being human with her," Hàkon explained.

The man looked at his shocked little brothers giving them a moment to process what he had just said.

"So you're saying-"

"Stoick you can't expect to live on a boat for thirty two years in exile and not expect to catch something," Hàkon cut him off.

With a heavy sigh and a solemn expression Hàkon said, "brothers I'm dying and my wife joins me in death because of our bond much to my regret. This war needs to end before we do for the sake of Tyra."

"What becomes of her?" Stoick asked.

"Eldrid was exiled by her own people because of me, she was the true queen of dragons before banned by her second in command the mad queen. In the event that the mad queen falls and my mate passes with me, Tyra must take up the role of protector of the dragons," Hàkon explained.

"This is why she was in such a need for a home," Spitelout said.

The three brothers stood in silence not sure where to go from this point. It was all so much happening at the same time, first their older brother returns and now just as quickly as he came back into their lives he was going to leave. It was not just them he was leaving behind but a child as well, a daughter that was to become a queen to rule over their thousand year old enemy no less.

"Hàkon," Stoick finally said getting both his brothers' attention.

"Help us bring down this beast and you can consider the exile on you and your family lifted," Stoick offered holding out his arm.

"Thank you little brother," Hàkon replied accepting his brother's hand before turning to Spitelout.

"What say you?" the oldest brother asked the youngest.

"I'll tell ya the same thing I tell Stoick before a raid," Spitelout said as he walked over and clapped a hand on his older brother's back.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can drink."

* * *

All done for now guys but there will be more coming soon. Speaking of coming soon Miss Jacquelyn comes come from the hospital this week WHOOT \0/


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone thank you again for all of your awesome reviews :) I'm so excited that I could update so soon for you guys so on with the story

* * *

Tyra, Eldrid and the other Night Furies had followed Hiccup and some of the other Vikings to the arena where the dragon training would normally take place. The dragons could hear the cries of their kind crying from behind the gates as they entered.

"Why are they locked away like animals?" Tyra demanded.

"They were captured during raids when they attacked our village," Gobber said looking over his shoulder to the young girl.

"We use them to train the children, they learn about what they can do and…..how to kill them," he explained reluctant to tell her the last part.

The other Night Furies began to growl but were quickly silenced with one look from Eldrid before she turned to Gobber. The man didn't know a time when she had felt more uncomfortable than now under the glare of the dragon queen.

"I want them released," she said simply.

"What?!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice until the form of a little old man appeared much to the annoyance of the Vikings.

"You want us to release those beasts after so that they can help you rip us limb from limb," Mildew said approaching the queen at a steady pace much to the objection of the others.

"Mildew! Stoick will handle this when he gets back, stand down," Gobber said sternly.

"Bugger off Gobber! You and Stoick may have been taken in but I will not be so bewitched by Hàkon's dragon whore wife and unholy spawn," Mildew spewed.

Dragon and Viking alike stood in shock as Tyra seemed to teleport from her spot beside her mother to holding the old man by his neck above her head. In her anger she had allowed the hand grasping Mildew to revert to her dragon form, dark scales slowly began to appear on her face and neck standing out against her piercing blue eyes that held a fury unlike anything any of them had ever seen.

"Watch your mouth old man before I slit your throat and watch the dust fly out," she hissed sending the group into a terrified silence as she squeezed his neck harder.

Toothless watched surprise completely mesmerized by the girl's strength considering her heritage until he heard a whimper. He looked down to see Hiccup had backed up into his leg and had hidden his face into it afraid of the sight before him. He quickly wrapped his wing over Hiccup's body and gently cooed to him comfortingly.

"Tyra release him," Eldrid commanded her daughter.

The Night Fury turned to her mother and nodded respectfully before returning a dark glare at Mildew and roared in his face before dropping him to the ground roughly. The girl returned to her mother's side in an instant and lowered her head as they began walking further into the arena leading the way for everyone else.

"Forgive me mother, my temper got the better of me," she apologized after a while.

Eldrid smiled gently at her daughter before resting her hand on Tyra's head and said, "it is a strong leader that can admit when they have made a mistake. We will focus on meditating to help you control your emotions."

"I would like that very much mother," Tyra replied obediently.

"Very well but for now it is time for you to be the teacher now my child. Our friend is very much behind on his knowledge as a proper member of our court and our young Hiccup will need to know how to protect himself from the mad queen. I expect you to teach them both properly in the art of fighting like a dragon," Eldrid said.

"You are not going to train them mother?" Tyra asked confused.

"I have business to attend to concerning our people that have been taken prisoner with Stoick," the older dragon explained looking over to the cages.

"Besides child you need to start growing into the leader they need you to be," she explained resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Tyra became silent as her head remained lowered and her shaky hands held tightly onto her mother's wrists firmly. Guilt ate away at Eldrid knowing that thejourney ahead for her daughter would be a difficult one because of what she was. It was hard enough being responsible for so many lives but trying to earn the trust of those lives was a harder task when you were a half breed.

_'Oh yes a young, half breed queen to follow the mad one…..that should go over well among the others' _Eldrid thought before she tipped her daughter's chin to look at her.

"I know your father and I will not be with you long and it saddens me that it is possible we will not be here to watch you become the leader we know you were born to become. My heart breaks for you Tyra and the burden you carry on your young shoulders and the difficulties that will come with it. I truly believe child that even though you will be the youngest queen in our history and the first half dragon queen, you will above all be a great queen," Eldrid said before kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"I am not as strong as you, I will be lost without you both here to guide me," Tyra mumbled trying desperately not to cry in front of her mother.

"I am always with you and I will _always_ be proud of you," Eldrid replied as she pulled the girl into a protective embrace just as she had done when Tyra was just a little girl.

The older dragon pulled the girl away and touched their foreheads together before she whispered, "go."

Tyra took a deep breath before she turned around with her head held high and walked over to where Toothless and Hiccup were. When she approached the group again the other Vikings were telling the old man that he had brought the wrath of the dragons down upon himself. Hiccup was the one scolding Mildew the most much to the amusement of everyone watching the seven year old yelling at the grown up half his size.

"…and your nothing but a bully Mildew so just go back to your smelly sheep," she heard the little boy say before he stuck his tongue out at the sheep farmer.

"Why you little-"

Mildew went to hit the little boy with his walking stick but was stopped in mid strike by a small hand with a big grip.

"Touch him again you disgusting old thing and I'll shove that stick up your backside sideways," she hissed before she pushed on the stick shoving the man back in surprise.

With one final authoritative glare she turned as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. She and the others began to walk away from him as Toothless gave him a warning growl.

_'Consider yourself lucky that I didn't get to you first' _he roared before following the group.

She looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk away and firmly said," be gone…Moldy was it?"

Gobber and the other Vikings had to stop because they were laughing so hard from the jab at Mildew's expense. The old man was furious as he stomped off the best he could with his cane with the sheep following behind him. After he left Tyra turned her attention to the Night Fury that had caught up and was walking beside Hiccup chuckling away.

_'Heh Moldy…' _Toothless thought amused.

"Dragon," Toothless heard and turned to see Tyra's blue eyes staring back at him.

"Are you ready to embrace your true potential?" she asked him and smiled when the dragon's expression went from an amused grin to a look of determination.

"Very well," she said before she turned to the others and said, "take the boy up where he can watch, it will be too dangerous in here for any of the humans."

"But I wanna train to," Hiccup said a bit disappointed.

_'Soon little one, don't worry I will not leave you defenseless'_ Toothless said he nuzzled the boy's hair before he nudged him over to a waiting woman.

Tyra watched the interaction with great interest at the affection Toothless showed the human. Even if Hiccup was a treasure never had she seen a male give a hatchling that was not his own so much affection. She was curious to see just how quickly the male would take to the training. After the humans had left and were safely in the viewing area Toothless followed Tyra to the middle of the ring.

"I will do you a favor and get the painful training out of the way," she said as she slowly began untying the strings of her bodice as she had watched the woman do when she was helping her.

"The shape shift?" Toothless asked.

"The shape shift," she confirmed as she carefully removed her outfit and folded it over the shields.

She quietly walked over and stood in front of Toothless facing him before the sound of Tyra's bones started rumbling and crunching underneath her skin. Her porcelain white complexion was replaced with shimmering black scales. Her hands and feet were transformed into slender claws as she crouched onto all fours before, her tail and wings sprung out from her body revealing her incredible transformation.

_'Incredible'_ he thought out loud as he beheld the stunning creature in front of him.

_'In your case the word that you are looking for is painful, most Night Furies have already gotten used to the feeling of the change while they are still hatchlings' _Tyra explained as she walked towards him.

Toothless was having a hard time concentrating at the task at hand, the girl's scent was even stronger to him now than when she was in her human form. The poor dragon was finding it harder and harder to not admit that he's was taken with the girl as he stared at her breath taking wings.

_*whistle*_

_ 'Eyes over here novice, you want to learn or not' _Tyra said irritated at the Night Fury in front of her.

_'Sorry, where do I start?' _ he asked.

_'Just focus on your breathing and have an image in your head of the kind of human you would look like. Keep that picture in your mind and just continue to breathe as your body does what comes naturally and you'll know you're doing it right when you feel it' _she explained.

The Night Fury did as he was told within seconds his breathing had become calm and as he focused on breathing in and out a vision of a young, slender man appeared in his mind. His dark, untamed hair reached the length of his chin and blew wildly around his face. His piercing green eyes were the only indication of his true nature showing the world his dragon soul through his unreadable glare.

_*Crunch*_

_*Snap*_

_*Grind*_

The white hot pain hit him suddenly like a punch tearing through his insides. He could feel every bone and every muscle in his body reshaping itself into his new form. He wondered if the process would always feel this slow and painful if he lived through it. The Night Fury could no longer hold back and let out a cry of excruciating pain.

"TOOTHLESS!" he heard someone cry from the gate and automatically knew it was Hiccup.

He looked over to see that his hatchling had run down from the viewing area and into the ring trying desperately to get to his friend. Gobber was holding the tear stained boy back as he struggled out of the man's hold crying for the Night Fury.

"H-HicuuuaaaaaaAAAHHHHH" Toothless cried through his torment trying to call for the boy to tell him that everything was ok but the truth was nothing in his body felt ok right now. He suddenly felt comforting hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Tyra once more in her human form staring down at him with sympathy.

"Focus on the breathing you are nearly finished I promise," she encouraged him as his transformation completed itself.

When the last of the dragon's bones completed twisting and bending to his will Toothless laid naked on the ground soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. The first thing he saw in his new form was her smiling at him proud of his accomplishment before he turned to the distressed boy.

"Toothless?" Hiccup mumbled through his tears still in Gobber's arms.

The Night Fury replied with a giant grin spread from ear to ear and complete with Night Fury fangs being shown off. Hiccup quickly squirmed away from Gobber and ran full throttle right into Toothless' chest before wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and squeezing the life out of him.

"Hiccup…air," Toothless managed to wheeze out surprising the boy enough to loosen his grip.

"You can talk?!" the boy squealed in shock.

"Of course I can talk, always could it's just that now HOLY CRAP I SPEAK PEOPLE," Toothless said suddenly distracted and excited all at the same time of his accomplishment.

"I did it," he said more to himself as he stood up taking Hiccup with him in his protective embrace.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup replied finding his friend's excitement contagious.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" he cheered spinning a giggling Hiccup up in the air and doing a ridiculous victory dance.

Dragon and Viking alike struck their faces with the palm of their hands at the awkward sight before them. Tyra giggled at them as she stood aside with her arms crossed and shook her head at the silly, handsome Night Fury.

_'Handsome? Where did that come from?' _she thought to herself before giving her head a shake.

"Tyra," she heard her name called and looked up to the owner of the voice.

The male Night Fury was in a dramatic masculine pose curling his arms parallel to his head and standing proudly with Hiccup beside him mimicking his stance.

"Well what do you think?" he asked clearly fishing for praise.

She put a finger to her lips and looked as though she was in deep thought before she answered, "I give you an 8 out of 10."

"What?!" he demanded to her retreating form that was secretly smirking in amusement.

"I am the embodiment of the perfect human male," he defended as he followed her over to where her clothes were.

"Is that a fact?" she replied putting on her clothes.

"I have perfect muscular physique, an attractive face," he listed off to the girl who only nodded her head in agreement as he continued.

"I have two legs, feet, arms, and hands…10 fingers and…10 toes which is the correct amount of appendages that a human rewires," he continued making sure to double check his numbers by comparing them to Hiccup's.

"Yes, this is all very true but my score still stands," she said firmly as she finished tying the bodice back on.

"Why," he whined as she walked over to him and crossed her arms, standing in front of the taller boy in an authoritative stance.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever seen a human with a tail?" she asked looking irritated as Toothless shook his head no.

"Then why do you?" she added leaning slightly to the side to see the Night Fury's tail.

Toothless leaned over to see his tail swish when it dawned on him and he looked back at her desperately and said, "you wouldn't make me…."

Tyra nodded her head with a deadly serious expression on her face and a chuckling Gobber standing a little ways behind her. He tried to look to Hiccup for help but he just looked back at his friend sympathetically. After a sigh of defeat Toothless took a deep breath and braised himself for the worst before his tail suddenly shot back into his tailbone.

"OOOWWWWWW," he cried as he fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Talk about a pain in the butt," Gobber chuckled as he turned and walked to the great hall for dinner.

"Toothless are you ok?" the little boy asked.

Not wanting to lose face in front of his hatchling the dragon put on a fake grin and hissed, "felt great, sooo good."

"There now that's a perfect score," Tyra said standing over the dragon with an amused smirk.

"Thank you so very much," he hissed at her.

"You're welcome," she replied before stepping over him to walk over to Hiccup.

As she took his hand to lead him to the Great Hall for dinner she said, "next time don't get cocky and question my judgement."

Toothless learned a very valuable lesson in that moment and swore he would never question his teacher again. As he rose to his shaky feet to go to dinner another very dark and awful realization came to him and he could help but groan.

_'I still need to change back into a dragon.'_

**_..._**

Stoick rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he entered the great hall for his meal. He had spent all afternoon listening to Mildew complain about what his _'evil and unholy' _niece did to him.

"This day could not possibly get any longer," he said out loud as he sat beside Gobber who was looking ahead in shock.

"Gobber what is it?" Stoick asked.

"Let's just say your day got a whole lot longer," Gobber replied leading his friend's gaze to across the table.

Stoick's eye went wide in shock when he saw who his friend was pointing to. There across the table sitting among the Night Furries was a face he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you guys enjoyed this lighter chapter and I'm sorry I left a cliffy but I couldn't resist I wasn't going to but my brain needed it to happen. So review and you'll find out quicker what happens


	14. Chapter 14

I thought I would try and update as quickly as possible since I was a jerk and left you with a cliffy...again so without any further interruption on with the tale

* * *

It was late in the evening when Toothless finally decided to join the Vikings and dragons in the great hall for a modest meal that was quickly put together on short notice. It was long and painful self-debate for the Night Fury before he finally decided to stick to his human form not feeling the urge to go through the pain a second time. Gobber had stopped him along the way and gave him some clothes that he hadn't fit in since he was younger which Toothless took gratefully so people would stop gawking at him. After he received his portion for dinner he scanned the room until his eyes locked in on her.

Tyra was sitting across from Hiccup and Astrid laughing at something the children were doing along with a few other of the Night Furies. As he made his way over he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched the long lost cousins interact, they'd only known each other for a day and already they acted as if they'd been joined at the hip since birth. There was also a small hint of jealousy that was starting to rise in the pit of his stomach that he wanted to desperately shake off.

**_'Why don't you just claim them both?'_** a voice inside his head hissed.

_'Not you again.' _Toothless replied irritated.

**_'You know I'm right boy, the child is your possession and the girl would be a fine mate' _**the voice argued but the Night Fury ignored it.

**'Strong, beautiful, powerful…just imagine the hatchlings she could produce for you' **the voice continued to taunt the Night Fury.

_'SIlence!' _ Toothless cried in his head to his primitive sub conscious.

**_'You cannot silence your own thoughts dragon, I am simply its voice.'_** The being said before it did indeed leave Toothless alone. He soon found himself sitting beside Hiccup and across from the person who had been haunting his thoughts since the moment she arrived.

"How are you adjusting in your new body?" one of the male Night Furies asked Toothless.

"It is strange to say the least but I will manage," he replied to the man.

"You have our sympathies friend, none of us remember that pain. It was kind of the princess to begin that training first. Now the rest of your training will feel like flying through clear weather after a bad storm," an older female dragon said resting a kind hand on his shoulder.

Toothless' head shot towards Tyra who was sighing in irritation at the information that had been revealed to the newcomer. She reluctantly met his gaze and nodded confirming that what he had just been told was true.

"Wow, that's just like Hiccup," Astrid said innocently.

"I'm not a prince," the boy said replied.

"You sort of are, the chief is like the king of our village so when you take over as chief you're the new king," Astrid explained.

Hiccup seemed to think about it as everyone continued their conversations and ate happily until the little human looked over at his friend and said in a casual tone, "wanna be the queen?"

This moment had apparently been the exact moment all the people at the table were drinking or eating because suddenly they were all spitting out their drinks or choking on their food in shock. This boy was either incredibly confident in what he was asking the girl or he had no idea what he was asking of her.

They were even more stunned when the little girl seemed to actually think about the question and replied, "eh why not? Sounds like fun."

Everyone both dragon and Viking at the table minus Toothless and Tyra were laughing their heads off at what was just declared.

"Sure lass, you two will have LOT'S of fun. Kings and queens play all sorts of _games_ together," one of the Vikings said making everyone laugh even harder. Toothless still couldn't believe what he just heard when the man made the comment and looked down at the two naïve children who were looking back at him innocently and confused.

"Well we do like to play hide and seek," Hiccup suggested.

"With a whole house to ourselves nobody could tell us not to jump on the bed," Astrid said excitedly making Hiccup very excited in turn.

_'Somebody pleeeeease make them stop' _Toothless thought as he hid his face in his hands and groaned when the table only got louder with laughter.

"Hiccup what other things would you do if you were chief?" Tyra asked trying desperately to change the subject.

The boy thought to himself for a moment and said, "well…I'd like to stop the war with the dragons so we could all be friends. Then we could show other tribes that dragons weren't scary and then they'd be friends and maybe we could work together to make a better life for everybody. We could have trading groups where dragons could help with trading to other islands and they could have human riders with them with maps so they wouldn't get lost."

"Humans and dragons as partners in trade…," one Night Fury said contemplating the idea.

"It would also work in everyone's favor in battle. Imagine Vikings riding into battle on dragons, not like riding them as if they were horses but as a tribe to protect each other and our home," Hiccup said smiling until he saw everyone's stunned faces and his face fell.

"Was that a silly idea?" he asked looking disappointed as the silent table.

They were all still in awe by what the boy had said to respond to him. The child that all the Vikings called the dreamer, the strange boy had probably said one of most insightful ideas that any Viking leader had ever suggested. The dragons' view of humans suddenly had a different light in that moment inspired by this hatchling who they were glad to know would become the leader of the human tribe.

"I would ride with you," Toothless said to the boy breaking the silence.

"Really?" Hiccup asked as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes, when I believe you are fit enough to go into battle," the Night Fury replied.

"Sooo never," Hiccup said annoyed.

Toothless gave him a look before he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you're a big old mama hen of a dragon," Astrid replied casually looking up from her meal before she grinned from ear to ear at the Night Fury's irritated glare. This once again sent the table into a huge fit of laughter this time including Tyra who was in tears at the bluntness of the hatchling girl.

"Why don't you two go over and tell your father your plans of the future," Tyra said finally wiping tears from her eyes. When the adorable pair left the table holding hands to walk through the crowd of people the remaining group that stayed were still surprised by the children.

"Could you imagine if what the boy suggested came to pass," one of the dragons said smiling at the possibility.

"Hmm," the Viking beside him grunted in reply.

"Why couldn't it?" Kelda spoke up who had been sitting on the other side of her daughter the entire time.

"I would ride with you," Tyra spoke up reaching her hand across the table to the other woman.

"And I you," Kelda replied to the young girl that reminded her so much of her lost friend as she grapsed her hand in return.

The others at the table looked around at each other before one of the Vikings stood up and said as he raised his pint, "I dunno any one of ya from a hole in the ground but I'd ride with any of ya."

A female Night Fury rose from her seat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder before she said," I agree I feel what we know about your kind is just as twisted and warped as whatever it is you humans know about us."

Tyra stood and lifted her mug to the table and said, "than let us bring down the mad queen and begin a new age of peace…or at least to a point for our Viking friends, for both our kinds."

"Ai!" Everyone replied cheering their mugs clanking together in merriment catching the attention of others from nearby tables who had been listening and smiled with them as they all thought:

_'Dragons and Vikings working together, imagine that.'_

**_…_**

Stoick and Gobber had been staring at the woman for a few minutes now, she was at the other side of Hàkon's wife happily chatting away. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid that flowed down her back and her beautiful green eyes twinkled as she laughed at whatever they were talking about.

_'Valka, my wife.'_

Across the table Hàkon sat contently with his wife by his side surrounded by their friends as they regaled the Vikings at the table with tales of their travels. The stories brought back happy memories of when his daughter was still young and shy clinging to his leg believing daddy could protect her everything. Suddenly sensing something amiss Hàkon looked around him until his eyes fell on his younger brother looking as if he had seen a ghost and followed his gaze to the woman sitting beside his mate. He politely excused himself from his wife's side before he went and sat beside his brother.

"See something you like little brother?" the older man asked spooking the Viking chief who did not see him sit down.

"How you did...Where did you…," Stoick mumbled still in shock.

Still confused Hàkon tried to make out his brother's ramblings before he finally understood what Stoick was trying to ask him.

"You remember Valka Stoick? A few of the dragons from my clan saved her while they were chasing down the queen's dragons stealing our supplies from our boats. I recognized her when I saw the birthmark on her neck and the armor could only be made by one man," the older man said smiling as he leaned over to Gobber.

"Was it the fine craftsmanship?" the other man smiled proudly.

"No my friend it was the carving inside the armor along her breast plate that read _'Gobber was here'," _Hàkon replied.

"Oh ya," Gobber replied before both men started chuckling while the man in the middle looked none to amused.

"Really Gobber?" Stoick asked his friend.

"Oh Stoick it was a joke as a wedding present, you know damn well we were like family. I had my eye on someone else," the man replied looking over at another table.

"She stayed with us insisting to repay our kindness so we trusted her as Tyra's nurse and named her guardian of our daughter," Hàkon changing the subject.

Stoick smiled at the idea of being the guardian of his brother's child in his place, such an honor was heavily discussed amongst Vikings and the elders before the child's birth. Gobber was Hiccup's guardian in the event of his death since his brother had a full house already.

"Stoick I have to warn you," Hàkon said seriously.

"When Valka was captured something happened that even I don't know, but she knows nothing of her life here on Berk. Whoever her husband is, her children, they need to be…..oh Stoick I'm so sorry," the man said as he saw the pained expression on his little brother.

Stoick remained silent as he continued to watch the love of his life ignorant to the pain he was in only a few short feet away.

"The fall…it must have been the fall the night she was taken," the chief said trying not get chocked up.

"Walk with me Stoick," Hàkon said picking up his brother's massive form and wrapping his arm around his neck before they exited the great hall unnoticed to all except Gobber. The older man watched with great difficulty as his brother clung to his shoulder struggling with the pain that he thought he had let go of years ago.

"What happened Stoick?" he asked gently.

"She was protecting Hiccup, one of the beasts grabbed our baby and she went after it. It dropped the boy so she jumped off and protected Hiccup as they landed knocking her unconscious. The beast got to her before I could and carried her off leaving the baby behind. I thought her dead," Stoick said as he continued to lean on his brother.

"I was so numb I blamed the dragons, I blamed myself but worst of all I-I actually blamed Hiccup for a while. I actually told him that I did one night while I was drunk and I've never forgiven myself for it cause I know it rooted somewhere inside of him," Stoick said as tears of grief finally allowed themselves to fall.

"How could I have done that to him, he was our only son, our miracle boy. Took us five years of marriage to gain that blessing and I abused it," he ranted on. Hàkon clung onto his brother just as he had done when he was a little boy scared of the monsters under his bed. Silently he held the large man in a protective embrace and allowed the mighty Stoick the Vast to let go the past at last. When he finished neither brother said a thing until Stoick got himself together and nodded gratefully to the other man.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Anytime little brother," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Stoick!" Spitelout said running out of the hall. He stopped when he saw his older brothers standing together one looking depressed and the other looking sympathetic.

"You saw her?" he asked.

"Ya," Stoick replied.

"Then what troubles you go after your woman," he demanded.

"Spitelout she hit her head, she doesn't know who Hiccup and I are," the chief explained.

The youngest of the three stood silently as he understood his brother's distress, finally he walked over to his older brother and said, "Stoick she's still your wife, she just can't remember. So do whatever it was that ya did last time to win her over."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but your right," Stoick replied as he slapped his brother's arm and took a deep breath before walking back into the hall. Spitelout and Hàkon watched happily as Stoick bravely walked over to the table where Valka was sitting and asked if he could join her. The two brothers were silent as they observed the pair strike up a lively conversation when the older brother suddenly started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Spitelout asked.

"I'm just wondering how they got together in the first place, they hated each other as children," Hàkon explained in amusement.

"Really?" the younger brother asked surprised.

"Oh ya Stoick used to pull on her braids and call her stupid head with yak butt breath and she told him he looked like a giant ugly bellybutton that pulled her hair like a girl," Hàkon laughed at the memory of him and Valka's mother pulling those two away from each other.

"Stupid head and the giant ugly button together at last," Spitelout teased. The older brother laughed as he wrapped his arm around his youngest brother's neck and said, "Come on, nothing builds a bond between two brothers together like a barrel of mead."

**…**

Tyra and Toothless sat in silence still picking at their dinners, the other Vikings and dragons had wandered off to mingle with the other occupants and go on their own way.

"I'm sorry," Tyra said breaking the silence.

"For what?" Toothless asked.

"For embarrassing you in front of your treasure, you really did do a good job on your first try dragon," she explained finally meeting his glaze.

"That's quite a compliment coming from the future queen of dragons," the Night Fury replied meaning it as a joke.

"You are right I should have spoken up about that when we were speaking but I am still trying to accept it myself. In human years I may be an adult but in dragon years I am barely out of childhood and now I must accept that both my parents are dying and take on the responsibility as queen after I destroy the mad one…It is difficult especially for something like me," Tyra explained.

"I'm sorry," Toothless said not knowing what else to say sending them back into silence.

"You are not a thing princess," the Night Fury said catching the girl across the table off guard. No stranger that found out what she was had ever said that to her before and she was grateful for the kindness.

"Thank you….and don't call me princess my name is sufficient," she replied.

"Then don't call me dragon," the dragon across from her replied.

"Then what am I to call you?" she asked.

"My friends call me Toothless," he replied with a handsome smirk which Tyra found contagious.

"By the way I'll forgive for today on one condition," he said looking serious.

Tyra raised a brow at him and nodded to him with her business face on before he said, "I wanna know what you whispered to Hiccup."

"Not a chance," she replied returning her attention to her meal.

"Oh come on," he said but before Tyra could reply everyone that was sitting at the same table as Stoick suddenly spat out their drinks and chocked on their food.

"Probably should have specified to Hiccup to just mention his dragon plan," Toothless said before the pair burst out laughing.

* * *

I realize Stoick is out of character in this one but hey even if you were a big, bad ass looking dude wouldn't you get a little teary eyed at seeing your supposed dead wife after seven years? Anyway readers tell if me what you think I hope my second surprise character was an interesting twist into the mix. Till next time :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers thank you again for all the wonderful reviews I'm glad you are all still loving this story so far :) Anyway as per usual on with the story!

* * *

It had been a month since the Night Fury clan had come to the shores of Berk in search of an alliance with the human tribe. A month since one mistake led a little boy literally tumbling into the life of a dragon and a friendship was born. In just one month the course of destiny had been changed for both the dragon and human clans forever.

Toothless stood in the cove, disguised as a human looking around his temporary home in awe. He never would have thought in a million years that this place would be such an important place for him. The dragon smiled as his ears picked up the sounds of stomping feet and a child's giggles coming his way before he casually turned around to look up at the cliff.

The tiny head of his little human hatchling came into view, his tiny body leaning over the side smiling back at him before he said, "what are you doing Toothless?"

"Just thinking," he replied as he uncrossed his arms and approached the cliff.

"About wha-"

Hiccup could not finish asking his question before his hand slipped and he fell head first into the cove. The Night Fury had predicted this in advance when he saw the clumsy little boy leaning a bit too far out and easily caught the child.

"Omf," they both grunted as the power behind the fall knocked them both back to the ground.

Toothless took one hand away from his protective embrace on Hiccup and rubbed the bump that was forming on the back of his head. He looked down at the little boy that was lying on his chest who was staring back at him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Hiccup asked worried.

"Yes I am fine," Toothless replied ruffling the child's hair as he sat up pulling the boy into his lap to check him over for scrapes.

"How did you know I was gonna fall?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

The dragon smiled before he replied, "because you have got to be the most accident prone creature I have ever met in my life."

Hiccup glared at him and stuck his tongue out before crossing his arms and turning away from his friend pouting.

"Don't be like that hatchling I was only…half kidding, my bond with you as my treasure tells me when you need me. So no matter how far you are from me I will always find you," Toothless explained pulling the boy in his lap into a strong, protective hug.

"You're still a jerk," the boy replied making the dragon chuckle.

"You're still clumsy but alas we love each other anyhow don't we?" the dragon said as he stood up still holding on to the human who reluctantly nodded in reply.

"So what were you thinking about?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I was wondering how terribly dull it would have been around here if my clumsy little human hadn't found me," He teased as he continued to tussle the boy's hair.

"Unbearably," the child teased back with a grin.

"HICCUP!" a voice called and the boys looked up to see Astrid and Tyra's terrified faces.

"It's alright I got him," Toothless assured them.

Tyra let out a sigh of relief as Astrid said, "he ran ahead of us and we saw him fall."

When the girl and human had climbed down into the cove Astrid immediately stomped over to the pair as the dragon put Hiccup down. The blond girl pulled back her arm and punched the boy right in the arm making the boy cry out in shock before she let another fist fly to the same spot.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me," she cried to the boy who was rubbing his sore arm.

When Tyra heard the distinct warning growl of the other Night Fury she decided to step in before Toothless' papa dragon instincts kicked in.

"Alright I think we need to get started on today's training don't you?" she declared.

The children nodded enthusiastically before pulling the equipment out of the cave so that they could begin their practice.

They had been working with the villagers of Berk to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives since their arrival. Toothless being the overly protective dragon that he was demanded more training for Hiccup so that he could protect himself the very best that he could.

"Brace yourself Toothless, today's training is for you as well to practice what I've taught you," Tyra said as she watched the children grab their things.

Toothless looked at her confused before the human children came back with their shields and weapons and stood anxious to get started.

"Alright, today we review everything we've learned up until now," she explained as she began removing her clothing and smirked at the trio of groans.

As she removed the last of her attire she turned her head to them and said, "we review them up there."

"Astrid, you ride with me and Hiccup will ride with Toothless. Each team will have a ribbon tied to the dragon's tail and the first team to capture the other's ribbon will get the losing team's dessert," she explained handing a silver ribbon to Hiccup and a purple ribbon to Astrid.

The dragon and children quickly realized they were going to fight in the sky. As Hiccup and Astrid cheered with excitement of being able to fly, Toothless was completely terrified. He followed Tyra's lead and quickly transformed into his dragon form before glaring at her.

'_What are you thinking taking them up there?' _Toothless demanded.

_'Like I said this would be training for you as well' _she replied calmly.

The children quickly climbed onto the dragons and took to the skies, Toothless still didn't know how he felt about all this and only got more uncomfortable when Tyra nodded to him and flew into the clouds with Astrid.

"We gotta go in there?" Hiccup said gripping onto the back of the dragon.

_'I'm with you don't be scared' _Toothless cooed to the boy before flying off after the girls into the thick grey clouds.

Hiccup felt like he was going blind and tried desperately to see what was in front of him making sure to have his shield held out in front of him. Toothless looked around carefully keeping his eyes and ears open to anything that could attack them. They both suddenly heard the sound of a blast coming at them and Toothless quickly dived down to avoid the attack. The Night Fury couldn't believe it, as hard as he was concentrating he could not find the girls anywhere, it was as if they had dissolved into the clouds and had become invisible.

Suddenly out of nowhere there they were facing them with a smirk as if mocking them with their presence.

"What do we do she's so fast," Hiccup yelled over the clouds.

_'I have a plan'_ Toothless grunted before he smirked at Tyra and flew up disappearing into the clouds.

Tyra watched him fly off and shook her head before flying off after them into the thick mass of grey but to her surprise they vanished.

_'He's learning' _she thought as she assessed her surroundings.

She could hear them above her and began flying up until she had to stop because she could hear Toothless' wings beating behind her, and then beside her. When he finally began hearing them in every direction she had to stop and focus.

_'He's using my hearing and his speed against me, clever' _she thought to herself.

Toothless was acting like a hummingbird zipping through the clouds to distract but he had to have mastered his gliding in order to fly all around so fast that she could find him. When Tyra realized he was in front of her she decided to use his own tactic against him. She flew up and flew high before she assessed where he was below her. She looked over her shoulder to her passenger and nodded towards her weapons. Astrid looked at her strangely not understanding until Tyra nodded her snout to the pair below them. The little girl's eyes bulged out of her head before she did as instructed putting her axe in its sheath and put her shield on her back before gripping the dragon's neck. When she felt Astrid was secure Tyra brought her wings in close allowing her to freefall on top of her prey.

Toothless yelped in shock by the sudden weight on his back, he could feel Hiccup clinging onto him terrified and became desperate to sturdy himself. He struggled to stretch out his wings to try and slow them down and wiggle out of his attacker's grasp.

_'What are you going to do? From here I could easily take your treasure away' _he heard Tyra say.

Suddenly the Night Fury's eyes became slits and he angrily whipped out his wings to sturdy himself. In one swift motion he spun around and clawed at his captor who let him go before yelping in surprise at the sudden action. He moved so fast that Hiccup was actually suction cupped to the dragon's back and as quickly as he was upside down he was right side up again flying towards the safety of the ground.

_'I think that's enough training for today' _Toothless thought to himself as they landed.

Tyra and Astrid were not far behind them and landed soon after them, as soon as Hiccup had collapsed onto the ground shaken from the experience Toothless went after Tyra.

_'What was that? Were you trying to get us killed?!' _The Night Fury demanded.

_'I told you this was training for you as much as him, you want to be able to protect him but yet you want me to go easy on you' _she replied calmly as Astrid climbed down from her back just as shaken from the experience.

She gently nuzzled the girl's side forcing her to sit down beside her to rest before she turned back to the fuming dragon before her.

Toothless couldn't remember a time where he had been more furious then he was right this second with one of his own kind. Not only had she risked his boy but both children could have fallen out of the sky at any moment.

_'She is right Night Fury the mad queen would not go so easily on you both simply because they are children. She wants the boy for herself to devoir not to coddle' _a new voice said and the dragons turned around to see a colourful Nadder.

"Woh," Astrid said as she gazed at the new dragon before she slowly approached it.

The Nadder noticed her and immediately crouched down on all fours to try and reach the little girl's eye level the best she could.

_'Hello little one' _the Nadder cooed at Astrid.

The blue dragon had always had a soft spot for hatchlings of any breed and had always chalked it up to maternal instincts. This little one though specifically had her undivided attention almost immediately which was strange even for her since she was usually very cautious around humans.

"You are very pretty," Astrid said holding her hand out to the dragon to smell just as Hiccup had shown her.

_'Thank you child. You are very lovely also hatchling, like gold' _she replied taking in the little girl's scent and nuzzling her hand and arm making her giggle.

_'Are you just here to spoil the humans with affection or are you risking your presence here for a reason?' _Toothless asked still upset by events from before.

_'Yes, forgive me I do have information given by the Nightmare. He has been instructed by the queen herself to lead the next raid into Berk. She is determined to have your treasure and will destroy the village in order to do so," _she explained.

Toothless growled possessively as he claws dug deep into the ground, he looked over to Hiccup who simply stared back at him in confusion.

_'He can't know that the queen is after him, he'll be terrified' _Toothless thought to himself.

_'I have a plan' _Tyra said suddenly surprising both dragons.

_'Tell your leader that the raid will happen and Berk will attack you. We will take this opportunity to find out who the queen's spies are and destroy them. Then many of you will go into hiding and the rest of the raid party will go back to the queen and say that there are powerful allies on the side of humans and they 'destroyed' the missing dragons.' She explained._

_'Won't that make the mad queen want to attack you more?' _The Nadder asked.

_'Yes, but she will forced to realize that she has underestimated our power and have to think of a proper strategy which will buy us time to get stronger' _Tyra explained to the two dragons who nodded in agreement.

_'Very well I will inform the Nightmare and I wish you luck' I the Nadder said and nodded to the little girl at her side before taking off._

Tyra and Toothless looked at each other thinking the same thing _'they needed to get the village to warn the others.'_

They quickly scooped the children on to their backs and ran off towards the village to make a plan with the other Vikings and dragons. As they ran Tyra looked over Toothless thinking back to that day's lessons.

_'Toothless' _she called getting the dragon's attention.

_'You did well today' _Tyra commented to the dragon simply nodded in reply as they continued their journey in silence.

"Hey guys who won?" Astrid asked suddenly.

The two dragons looked at each other curiously before they stopped and looked at their tails only to realize that they never did finish their 'game.' Astrid quickly jumped off the Night Fury and plucked the ribbon off Toothless' tail and held it over her head in victory.

"Your dessert is mine," she said to Hiccup who groaned in defeat making the dragon's laugh.

Toothless suddenly stopped and looked over to the other dragon and said _'wait if she won Hiccup's dessert….what did you win?'_

Tyra just smiled evilly at Toothless before the human girl climbed back on her back and they took off back towards the village.

* * *

That's all for now my friends you know what to do now ttyl :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay everyone college is a demanding mistress but I have brought you a chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks again for the reviews it's always wonderful hearing from you.

* * *

Stoick had been patrolling the village as normal but there had been a change in his routine for the past while that made the residence of Berk very happy. He no longer made his rounds by himself, it seemed like all day long Valka was by his side during his strolls and smiled quietly as she watched the chief work. Although the village kept Stoick as busy as ever he seemed passionate about it again and it reminded the Vikings of when the chief was a young man and taking his father's place. Everyone had recognized the man's long lost wife almost instantly making it very awkward for poor Valka to go anywhere without being stared at. Stoick had made it clear to everyone that neither Valka nor Hiccup were to know anything about the woman's past until he could properly bring it up or have the memories resurface on their own.

_'I forgot how beautiful she is Thor how I miss her' _Stoick thought as he gazed at the woman adoringly.

"Chief are alright?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Of course why do you ask?" he replied.

"You seemed to be staring off into space and drooling so I was concerned," Valka explained and the Viking chief immediately wiped his face on the back of his sleeve as she giggled at him.

_'He's ridiculous and disgusting and yet I feel so natural here in this moment' _Valka thought to herself as she shook her head at Stoick.

Gobber watched on from the healer's hut with a smile before a distraction caught his eye….a round curvy distraction in the form of Eira's backside as the healer was gathering her things. Suddenly the viking's smile grew into a happy grin.

"Gobber...I can see you," Eira said over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no ide-"

Gobber was cut off in mid-sentence by the healer pointing to the potion bottles on the shelf that clearly reflected Gobber's form sitting on the bed.

"Can't blame a guy for admiring, it's a compliment," he said with a smirk.

This only seemed to make the healer's glare intensify in his direction before she turned around and continued rummaging. When she's completed her task she turned her attention to Gobber's prosthetic hand and began examining it. Since the Viking first lost a limb at the age of eighteen Gobber had been a frequent visitor to Eira's hut to be examined and refitted particularly after battle or bad weather that could rust the metal on his detachable limbs. On some occasions Gobber would just go there after a very long voyage for what he liked to call a bed breaking good time.

"The arm looks good, I see you've been actually cleaning it," she commented in her work tone.

"Ai damedest thing happened, when I cleaned the stump it stopped gettin' infected," Gobber said proud of his discovery.

"Imagine that," Eira replied in mock surprise.

"No kiddin'," Gobber said completely missing the healer's sarcasm.

"So I think we should celebrate this grand news, my hut or yours?" he asked with a sly grin.

Eira rolled her eyes but before she could say anything a panic stricken pair of dragons and their human partners ran up to Stoick before transforming into their human form.

"What's going on?" Stoick demanded them.

"Find my mother and father we need to meet in your great room immediately," Tyra explained quickly before turning to the Night Furies and speaking her native tongue while still in her human form.

The humans were beside themselves in surprise at the display of a young human looking girl releasing an animalistic growl to the crowd around them.

"What the hell was that?" Stoick asked Valka as they ran to the last known location of Hàkon and Eldrid.

"She was speaking the language of dragons, basically she was summoning the Night Furies to the great hall. It must be important for her to suddenly become so authoritative," Valka explained.

"She usually leaves business to her mother then?" Stoick inquired.

"Yes, she's an extremely obedient daughter and will not take command unless her mother tells her to or when Eldrid is not around," she explained.

Valka was silent for a moment before she started giggling to herself and noticed Stoick giving her a look and smiled at him.

"There is actually one other reason a female Night Fury would suddenly become feisty and bossy towards someone," she said.

"Oh do tell," Stoick said suddenly amused.

"When the females find themselves attracted to a male they give off a scent full of pheromones and each distinct to that woman. After the female has the male's attention she will test him by bossing him around and torturing him a bit to ensure he is loyal no matter what," Valka explained before nodding towards Toothless and Tyra.

"Take the children somewhere safe," Tyra demanded.

"What?! No I should be there this concerns me as well," Toothless replied.

"I will send for you now go!" she shouted back to the stubborn dragon.

"No! Who do you think yo-"

"GET THOSE CHILDREN TO SAFETY NOW. IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEFT TAIL FIN NOW FLY YOU FOOL," Tyra roared at the other Night Fury.

Rather than test the girl's anger Toothless transformed back into a dragon and stopped long enough to let Hiccup and Astrid on his back before taking off in another direction. Satisfied Tyra took off towards the hall. Stoick and Valka ran towards the cliff where they knew the dragon and human were resting and when he knew the dragon girl was out of ear shot Stoick turned to Valka chuckling and shook his head.

"That beastie is doomed," he joked making the other woman laugh.

It didn't take much longer after that for the pair to locate Hàkon and Eldrid and quickly told them of what happened before they ran to the Great Hall to meet the others. When they got to the great hall Eldrid immediately went to her daughter who was standing in front of everyone. Like the first day of their arrival, all of the Vikings and dragons were gathered together to figure out what was going on.

"Child what has happened?" she asked.

"The one known as Toothless has had rebels spying on the mad queen for quite some time now while others have been hiding waiting for the next move including the ones the humans have locked away. They have informed him that there will be a raid on the village but we don't know when it will be but we do know that they will hit hard and viciously for something specific," Tyra explained.

"What the hel could they possibly want from us other than food?" Stoick asked furiously.

Tyra hesitated before she admitted, "they come for your child Stoick. When Toothless escaped her it because he stood his ground against her tyranny and the mad queen wanted him destroyed for it. She has found out through the food raids that Hiccup is his treasure and means to take what's his."

The crowd suddenly went into shocked mumbling wondering what would become of the child and what would become of their home. Before Stoick could respond Mildew stood up and made his way over to Tyra and stopped when he was standing in front of her and faced the crowd.

"Let the beasts have him then, he's been nothing but an annoyance to us. These devils can take him and then this island can go back to the way it was before," Mildew said before turning to Tyra.

"You can lead them; after all you are their disgusting half breed queen bitch," he hissed.

Mildew suddenly felt dazed one minute he was trying to convince the Vikings of his 'common sense' and the next he was being held up against a poll by a half transformed Night Fury staring at his sharp teeth slowly coming out of his gums.

"I'm assuming Kelda is with the children," Tyra said trying desperately to sound calm so nobody would hear how much that actually stung.

Toothless was too furious to verbally answer and simply nodded not taking his eyes off the old Viking for anything in the world. Not only had this sad excuse of a creature insulted _his_ future queen and all of the Night Furies collectively but he also dare demand that they hand over his hatchling to that monster. As far as the dragon was concerned there was not a whole deep enough to bury this _thing _alive in. Oh how he wanted to rip out his still beating heart in that moment but a scent filled the air that he knew very well that seemed to calm him instantly followed by the owner's gentle touch on his human shaped scaly shoulder.

"Release him, his kind will deal with him appropriately," Tyra whispered comfortingly to him before she reached over and gently pried the black human hand with the ferocious claws off the man's neck.

Toothless continued to glare at the man with rage filled eyes even though he was facing the other Night Fury.

"I suggest you leave old man you will find no friend here," Stoick commanded Mildew with a dark glare and for once he was only happy to obey and quickly left the hall but not without a glare or growl from everyone in the hall.

"Toothless I need you to focus on me right now," Tyra said gently as she put two hands on either side of his face and forced his gaze on her.

"You are in mid transformation this will cause you a lot of pain if you stay this way much longer, take deep breaths and go completely dragon or human. It doesn't matter which just which ever you are closest to," she explained.

Toothless gazed into the girl's blue eyes and as she instructed took heavy breaths and focused on where he was in his transformation and decided he was still more dragon. Slowly he felt his body reverse until he was completely dragon once more. Tyra smiled at him before she laid her forehead on his snout to help him calm down completely.

"You are a natural," she teased as she gave him a quick rub under his chin before turning to the others.

"You better have a plan lass because I will be dammed if I let some beasties take my boy," Stoick said darkly. Suddenly remembering the room full of Night Furies he turned to the group and mumbled an apology before going back to business.

"We do have a plan but you need to trust us, this is going to require _all _of our reinforcements," Tyra explained.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we release those dragons in the arena, dunno if you noticed lass but they kinda want our heads," Stoick explained.

"We will speak with them," Eldrid said stepping forward.

"What of us, how are we to protect ourselves?" someone asked.

Both Night Furies were at a loss they didn't know how they were going to protect the humans, how could they have forgotten that these creatures did not have the protection they did. Suddenly an idea came to Eldrid and she hoped that this idea would work.

"I have heard rumors of gronkle medal and its strength but it requires specific nourishment to create it," she explained.

"There is a gronkle in the arena that we've been working with to train the children. It seems to be taken with a lad that sweeps out the cages," Gobber explained.

"She," a tiny voice piped up and everyone turned to look at the shy little boy with chubby cheeks and messy blond hair.

"What are ya saying there Fishlegs? Speak up boy," Gobber demanded.

"The gronkle in the arena, is a she not an it," the boy explained then looked as though he was second guessing saying anything.

"Is that the lad?" Hàakon asked Gobber who only nodded in reply.

"Come here boy," he told the boy who reluctantly approached him.

"Ya like the dragons? Like learning about them?" Hàkon asked Fish legs. The boy nodded and gave a hint of a smile secretly excited to have someone ask him about his secret obsession with dragons.

"Would you like to come with us to ask her for help, you two seem to be friends so it would be easier to approach her to talk if she saw you with us," the man explained and watched in amusement as the boy's lit up like torches.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Stoick said concerned for Fish Legs on behalf of his parents who stood in the crowd scared for their only son.

Hàkon turned to his younger brother with a confident smile and said, "I will personally take responsibility for this boy's safety until he is returned to his parents."

With that the meeting was adjourned and slowly everyone started walking out of the great hall. Tyra turned to leave but was stopped by Toothless gently biting on to her wrist with a toothless hold to keep her in place.

_'What is it?' _ she asked him in their native tongue.

_'I know how we can help protect the humans, I've done it before for Hiccup so I know it works'_ he replied to her.

For a moment Tyra stared at him confused until it suddenly dawned on her what Toothless was talking and she smiled back at him.

_'We can gather the others to discuss that but first we must go back to the cove' _Tyra said suddenly blushing when Toothless gave her a confused look.

_'I umm…forgot my clothes.' _Tyra explained reluctantly.

Toothless chuckled as he remembered how they took off without a second thought and followed Tyra back to the cove after she transformed back into a dragon.

* * *

Yes I used a bit of the show in this chapter but it was a good introduction for Fish Legs so I happy with the way it turned out. Anyway that's all for now so till next time friends don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone I'm back thank you readers for the constant support of the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

* * *

It had taken a lot of work on behalf of the Night Furies but they were happy to help keep their new friends safe. The Gronkle that Fish Legs had affectionately dubbed Meatlug was hesitant at first to help the humans with their quest. However as soon as the words dragon raid met her ears she took one glance at the adorably chubby lad that she'd come to love and her maternal instincts kicked in instantly. One by one the Vikings slowly approached each dragon and with Eldrid as a negotiator made a deal between human and dragon that guaranteed their freedom and possible residence if they so choose in exchange for allegiance and a promise of no harm coming to the human village or its residents. Everything happened very quickly and it had to since none of them had any idea when the dragon raid would actually take place but they would be ready.

Everyone was currently gathered around the arena, the dragons had eagerly gathered their Viking hosts and hostesses to show them what they had made for them. Only Gobber knew what was going on since he was the one forging them and was excited to see the reaction. Everyone waited impatiently to see what this surprise was all about especially a certain little boy who had wiggled his way to the front of the arena along with some of the other village children to see what the fuss about. Hiccup didn't really like that his friend had kept a secret form him even if it was a surprise but since he was getting a present he decided that he could let it slide just this once.

The royal dragon family and Stoick walked into the middle of the arena where tables with sheets over them were currently standing. The dragons stood by the tables in human disguise smirking at the excitement they could feel around them. Toothless looked over the crowd until he spotted Hiccup waving at him and smiled back at the excited child. Everyone suddenly started shouting upon their arrival demanding to know what was going on and finally Stoick raised his fists into the air and silenced them all without so much as a word.

"I'm not gonna lie to you lot I have no idea why we are here but it seems our guests have something to show us," Stoick explained once everyone had settled down.

"So give them your attention and then we need to discuss the raid, we were lucky last night but they may try tonight so we must be ready," the chief added.

"Quite right Stoick we need to be ready for tonight," Hàkon replied as he stepped forward to speak to the crowd.

All the Vikings were instantly interested in what this man was going to tell them, they had seen very little of their chief's older brother. To have him suddenly appear in front of them and speak to them was very much a shock. One thing they could not help but notice was how thin this man was and he appeared exhausted, the young man the older Vikings would remember was a brave, bright eyed, handsome young man with a strong body and an even stronger spirit.

"For those of you too young to remember me my name is Hàkon Haddock, or as my father called me after I was exhiled, Hàkon the forgotten. My friends I have come back here to protect my home one last time and thanks to our friends this is possible. With great effort from the Night Furies and our new gronkle friend we have a gift for you," the man explained.

As he finished speaking the dragons removed the cloths from the tables revealing black armor and weapons that gleamed in the light. The Vikings were in awe of what they were seeing and were in such shock that they actually stopped talking and for the first time since before they came to the island it was quiet. Hàkon walked over to one table and grabbed something off of it and brought it over to Stoick and handed it to him. The chief was still surprised by the action and looked over the new gift when he realized it was armor. The protective clothing covered his back and chest as well as the tops of his shoulders and on the outside to the chief's amazement was covered in shining, black scales.

"Scales of a Night Fury can only de damaged by other Night Furies so this village is under their complete protection," Hàkon explained with a hint of a smile.

"Come my friends there is enough for everyone," the man said turning to the Vikings who were more than happy to oblige.

Hiccup darted through the crowd and immediately looked for Toothless but could not find him anywhere. The child yelped in surprise when somebody picked him up from behind and spun him around so that he was face to face with the person he was looking for. Hiccup chuckled at seeing the familiar face.

"Scare you?" Toothless asked amused.

"No way I could smell you all the way from my house," Hiccup teased.

The dragon chuckled as he carried his tiny friend possessively to the table where he had his present waiting. He smiled as he watched Hiccup's face light up at the sight of his new armor which was basically a miniature version of Stoick's armor.

"Do you like it?" he asked the boy as he sat him down.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing I love it," the boy replied in excitement.

Toothless grabbed the armor off the table and began dressing it on the little boy who couldn't have been more excited standing still. After it was on Hiccup stretched his arms in front of him and behind him to make sure the armor fit right before tackling his dragon in a fit of happiness repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

_'I love this strange little hatchling' _Toothless thought as he chuckled and ruffled the child's hair that was

laying on his chest.

Yes, he truly did love his clever, adorable, cuddly human hatchling. As Hiccup smiled at him the dragon wondered for probably the millionth time since he met the child how anyone could possibly not want him around.

**...**

"You didn't have to do this you know," Stoick said to his brother as Hàkon inspected the armor on his little brother.

"I didn't do it cause I felt I had to Stoick, I did it because I wanted to protect my home. This is all I can do," the man replied as he finished looking over the armor.

"You can't fight off the dragons can you?" the chief suddenly realized suddenly looking at his brother as if he were seeing him for the first time.

The man that stood before him was weak and his hands were shaking, although he had the youth of the dragons anyone with eyes could see the fairness of his skin and the darkness under his eyes. In that moment Stoick truly understood that his brother did not have much time left on this Earth and felt a heaviness in his chest at the realization. As a child he adored this man and wanted nothing more than to grow up to be just like him, even after he was exiled it was still Hàkon he was trying to please not his father.

"I can fight just fine as long as I'm breathing," Hàkon replied quickly looking mildly offended before he started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Stoick asked taken aback by his brother's sudden change of mood.

"I have a disease of the lungs," he explained.

Suddenly both brothers started chukling and as it got louder it turned into hysterical laughter causing Hàkon to lean on Stoick both with tears in their eyes. Everyone else in the arena just stared at them oddly and wondered how the pair went from having such serious expressions to laughing their butts off. Spitelout looked over at his older brothers and shook his head with a chuckle before he continued putting the armor on his son.

The laughter slowly died down and both men were wiping tears from their eyes just as Hàkon started coughing uncontrollably. It didn't take long for the coughing to subside but when Hàkon pulled his hand away from his mouth Stoick saw the blood on it and became worried again.

"Ow, I brought that one on myself," the older man commented more to himself as he rubbed his chest.

"Hàkon I mean it don't be going out there if ya can't fight," Stoick said.

"What kind of wayward son would I be if I followed orders," the man smirked before he walked off to join his family.

**…**

Hiccup and Toothless had just landed back in the village after a flight when they started telling everyone that the dragons were coming. Everyone immediately jumped into action and started gathering their armor and weapons. Toothless ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his human's home and nudged the boy in to go grab his armor and weapons, when Hiccup had his things they ran for the arena where they were taking all of the younger children to hide from the raid.

When they arrived there were already several families guiding their children into the shelter they had made. Several of the walls were opened up and slowly the dragons that were held there were released allowing a great deal of space for the children to enter.

The dragons themselves were incredibly hesitant about being free after they were locked away for so long but they were also determined to fight for their freedom. As they watched the young hatchlings go inside they could feel the fear radiating off them and being the paternal creatures they were lowered their snouts to the ground and cooed at the upset children to try and comfort them. This was something else that greatly surprised the Vikings especially when some of dragons were even staying behind to protect their children.

Meatlug being one of them was nuzzling children as they sat down on the ground with blankets wrapped around them when she saw Fish Legs. The little boy looked absolutely terrified but seemed to relax when he saw the gronkle and quickly made his way over to her. He immediately wrapped his chubby arms around her and sobbed.

_'Hush little one all is well this will be over soon´ _she growled gently to him as she let the child cling to her for comfort.

Yelling caught Meatlug's attention and she looked up and chuckled at the sight of a Nightmare that had agreed to help gather the children. He was currently carrying a scowling child by his vest while his mother walked beside the dragon carrying a bundle of blankets that appeared to be moving.

"Mom I can fight!" he whined before the Nightmare rolled his eyes and gently plopped the boy on his backside.

"You heard your father Snotlout we are to stay here until after the battle," the woman replied shaking her head at her tuff little Viking.

"Besides I can't fight with your little brother with me we need you to protect us," she explained.

The boy seemed to consider her words before he finally nodded his head and got up to go sit beside his mother and little brother. The Nightmare couldn't help but chuckle at this human, he wasn't scared at all he was mad and wanted a fight.

_'All that muscle covering up such a big heart' _he thought as he observed the boy's mother pass him his baby brother. When Snotlout thought nobody was looking he made silly faces and smiled at the smaller human making the baby make funny noises but stopped when he saw anyone walk by.

"Don't worry Gustav I got you, if a dragon tries to get you or mommy I'll kill them with my face," he promised confidently.

_'Big heart but no brain' _the Nightmare thought before he turned to walk off. As he did he passed a set of twins who were slamming their heads against a zippleback that had offered to stay behind to entertain the head slammers as they were now dubbed by the dragons.

Hiccup clung onto his dragon as he watched all the children and women with babies go into the shelters not wanting to go without his friend.

_'Hiccup I have to go you need to let go' _he growled at the child trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I want you to stay here with me," he sobbed.

Toothless could feel his resolve breaking at the sight of his human crying for him but he knew he needed to be out there fighting with his kind. With a heavy sigh he licked the human's face and slipped his head out from Hiccup's grasp. With a forceful nudge he made the point that Hiccup needed to go where it was safe and the boy reluctantly started to walk to the shelter when he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Toothless promise you'll come back ok" Hiccup said and when the dragon stood up and drew a cross over his heart the little boy smiled and ran off.

Toothless stood there for a moment watching him go when a tiny dragon with big eyes known to the humans as a terrible terror came and sat beside him. The Night Fury growled a command to the dragon and watched it run ahead of him before leaving.

The terror ran through the crowds until it found what it was looking for, he found Hiccup sitting on the floor with Astrid. He scurried up to the boy and climbed in his lap before licking his face and nuzzling his chest remembering his command from the Night Fury.

_'Stay with Hiccup till I come for him, keep his happy and keep him safe.'_

**_…_**

Toothless flew into the sky hiding in the clouds with the other Night Furies ready for the attack. Tyra found him looking solemn and growled at him to get his attention.

_'He's safe Toothless, his scent is covered by the other humans and the arena was lined with eels after we left. I promise you they won't get to him so please focus' _she said concerned about the dragon going into battle. He nodded back and his eyes suddenly went into slits indicating he was ready to fight.

On the ground the Vikings were hiding behind houses and other buildings. They had deliberately left out livestock to distract the beasts.

"Here they come," Gobber said as he heard them flying overhead and before they knew it the battle was underway.

Stoick jumped out and immediately began to attack the first dragon he saw, a Nadder to be precise. The blue dragon saw the human and immediately jumped into defensive position. The Viking found this odd from a dragon but what was even stranger was that the beast bowed it's head to him and didn't attack him back.

"The Nadder is with us Stoick she's been in hiding for some time, she's watching our backs to help us find the queen's spies," Hàkon explained before running off to fight off more dragons. The ground was heavy with battle the sounds of war cries and dragon screams filled the air along with the blood of human and beast alike.

Up in the sky the dragons fought and it was there that they seemed to find their spies and took them down ferociously with their blasts and their claws. One found Toothless and dived onto his back clawing into his scales.

_'The queen will reward me greatly for bringing me your treasure Night Fury. I look forward to watching her feast on his flesh' _the speed stinger mocked.

What the creature didn't realize however is that was probably the worst thing you could've said to the other dragon to get the upper hand against him. When he said it Toothless saw red and within seconds the Night Fury had flipped himself so he was face to face with his enemy before he grabbed him with his powerful claws. He turned them so the speed stinger's back was facing the ground and shot a beam right into the dragon's face followed by three more.

_'NEVER threaten my human'_ he hissed before he let the dragon fall to his death.

Toothless watched before a scream rang out through the clouds loud and clear and quickly rushed over when he recognized it as a Night Fury scream.

**…**

"That's right beasts get off my island," Stoick hollered as he watched the remaining dragons fly off into the night.

He turned to see all the dragons lying on the ground amongst Vikings and without another thought yelled, "alright up ya get the coast is clear."

Suddenly all of the 'dead' dragons and Vikings stood up and brushed themselves off mumbling about this was the strangest raid in history. Stoick chuckled as he watched them before he heard his younger brother calling for him.

Quickly he ran through the crowd concern growing by the minute for his younger brother until at last he found him looking terrified.

"What is it Spitelout?" he demanded.

"I've called for the healer but there is a lot of blood. One of the spies got to Hàkon, attacked him from behind and speared him."

Stoick was in shock he hadn't expected this and slowly turned to find his brother on the ground holding onto his wound near his heart as he smiled at Stoick with blood running down his mouth.

* * *

Ok all done for know just a few things Hàkon suffers from pneumonia but since they probably didnt have a name for it yet I went with sickness of the lungs. Also when Toothless draws the cross over his heart it's supposed to be the cross my heart hope to die promise. Sorry again I know its a cliffy but I felt like htis was enough. Alright guys you know what to do can't wait to hear from you :)


End file.
